Who Is the Rightful Heir?
by Tinkerbell111
Summary: Salazar Riddle a.k.a. Harry Potter has just killed off the remaining people keeping him and his father from ruling the wizarding world. Now, Meredith Grakshaw claims to be the granddaughter of Morfin Gaunt. Who is the rightful heir? Is it really Salazar?
1. Prologue

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Prologue

**Salazar's POV**

Meredith Grakshaw. A fake. A wannabe. A conspirator. A pretender. An outsider. A _girl_. How could Father just open up? How could he just take her in like that? What was so special about this _girl_?

I was the heir to the throne. I was supposed to take the head place as Dark Lord when Father felt I was ready. I was going to rule the world. I was Father's right hand man. I was the one.

Meredith Grakshaw came into the picture months after me. Meredith Grakshaw was this _girl _who said she was the granddaughter of Morfin Gaunt. Meredith Grakshaw had talent that was almost impossible. Meredith Grakshaw thought she was better than me. Meredith Grakshaw was a perfect child to Father. Meredith Grakshaw. Meredith Grakshaw. Meredith Grakshaw. Meredith Grakshaw was an ass kisser. Meredith Grakshaw knew nothing. Meredith Grakshaw thought she had everything her way, but I knew better. Meredith Grakshaw was going to experience quite a few tricks up my sleeves that no one would expect, not even my father. Meredith Grakshaw was going to pay.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's really short, but it's the prologue... what can you expect? Anyway... the first chapter's uploaded as well, so there's still more story! 


	2. Chapter 1

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter One

Fathers Shouldn't Have Favorites

**Salazar's POV**

Two months ago we had killed off the leaders of the DA. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, and Ginny Weasley had died. Two months ago a girl named Meredith Grakshaw had come into the picture. She had claimed herself to be Morfin Gaunt's granddaughter, a place that would make her the heir to the Slytherin throne. Morfin Gaunt was the brother to Merope Gaunt, _my _grandmother. Meredith Grakshaw was supposed to rule the wizarding world right now. Even worse, she was supposed to be my cousin. I wasn't happy.

Immediately after our meeting, Father had taken Meredith Grakshaw under his wing. He taught her everything he taught me. He even found out that she knew things that even he, Lord Voldemort, didn't know. Father knew everything dark. Apparently Meredith Grakshaw knew more. This made Father start teaching her even more advanced stuff than me. My lessons were shortened and Meredith Grakshaw's were lengthened. Soon enough after about a week or two, my lessons were completely forgotten. Instead Father took his time to rule and help Meredith Grakshaw learn how to rule. Father ordered around his Inner Death Eaters. Meredith Grakshaw ordered around Father's Outer Death Eaters. I sat in my room ordering around the pieces in wizard's chess.

Draco came to visit me once in awhile. I think he was the only one who remembered I was there. We would talk a little about what was happening around the wizarding world, but most of the time he just played chess against me. Usually I was the one who won. I had way to much time on my hands.

But I did have time to go outside and look at what was happening around the wizarding world. Half of the population was living in the streets. Hundreds of metal barrels were scattered around, fires blazing within them. Ten or twenty men, women, and children huddled around each one. I would walk in the middle of the streets and watch people suddenly disappear, Death Eaters taking any vulnerable victim to get their type of joy and pleasure, anywhere from pain to other means. Stores were boarded up or the windows were broken. Garbage lied everywhere. The whole scene was sickening.

I bought my own food from nearby stores that were actually open. A month after Meredith Grakshaw arrived, I returned to my drinking. Another cabinet was installed into my room, this time clearly visible. Who was going to see it except for me or Draco? Who was going to even care? I also started to go to the one bookstore that was still open, owned and managed by a dark side follower. I'd buy a few lesson books and bring them home, finishing them in a day or two, and then come back for more. It had also become another routinely thing.

Since we had moved back to our castle hidden in the Forbidden Forest, I had my old room back. It was much larger than the one underground and gave me enough room to place the things I bought. I had moved my bed into a corner to make room for a large bookshelf to hold the books I bought every few days. In another corner that had always been empty, I had a table positioned there and two cauldrons on top of it so I could easily make potions. The ingredients were easy to find, either raid Father's private stash, Meredith Grakshaw's closet, buy them somewhere, or leave for a few days to hunt for them. No one ever noticed what I was doing. My desk was next to the bookshelf, making it easier to grab a book I needed. Near my fireplace I had two chairs and a small table that held my chess set. The pieces were still in their positions Draco and I had left them in when Father had called for him. That had been four days ago.

At the time being I was studying about locations of extremely rare ingredients. Most of them were quite hilarious. It was sorted alphabetically and I was reading the B section.

_**Basilisk:**__ After the Great War in the 1540's, Basilisks became endangered because wizards would carelessly kill them for their blood, poison, scales, teeth, and eyes. One or two Basilisks may be hiding underground, but where exactly is unknown. Luckily, all modern potions do not require the use of any of these ingredients. But, some Dark Arts do require them._

I scoffed then quickly scribble in the book. _A basilisk, even larger than a normal sized one, is settled in the Chamber of Secrets, located directly below Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everything is intact except for a pint of blood and two scales. It is also missing a fang after a fight with wizarding savior, Harry Potter, the boy-that-never-lived._

I looked over my handiwork then closed the book. Finishing the A's and half of the B's took a long time, especially when you were adding your own little tidbits that made them even more true.

As I was placing the new book back on my shelf, someone knocked on my door. I paused. No one ever knocked on my door. Draco walked right in now and he was my only visitor ever. Slowly, I walked over to the door and opened it. My eyes glared at the person behind it.

"Hello, Salazar." Meredith Grakshaw smiled. "Your father sent me here to pick something up, a black book written by Salazar Slytherin himself I believe."

I kept glaring at her silently before answering, "The book is mine."

"Oh, it _was _but now your father would like me to have it. He says it is important for me to have it for when I rule. Apparently it has many good incantations and remedies I can use. Plus it will sharpen my Parseltongue, not that it isn't practically perfect already." She bragged.

I wanted to curse her. She always used those stupid words that made her sound so smart. _Incantations and remedies_. God, the girl made me sick. Why couldn't she just say spells and potions like everyone else?

Meredith Grakshaw stood there smiling at me, a slight smirk carefully hidden in it. I knew I had to get the book or otherwise have Father come and get it for me. That wouldn't't turn out to be pretty, especially with all of my new things in the room. I closed the door on the bitch then went to my shelf. _My _black book was standing upright by itself in the middle of the shelf, no other books near it. I grabbed it and started to go back to the door when I stopped and smiled my evil smile. Taking my wand out of my pocket, I walked to my desk and set the book down on it. Then I replicated it perfectly, the feeling and the vibe it gave off were all the same. To the fake one though, there were a few changes. The potions and spells I had added into it were gone and extra potion ingredients were placed into the potions that were there. Only Meredith Grakshaw would notice this though. Everyone else who could read parseltongue would see it as the real book, not one that was tampered with.

I opened the door again. Meredith Grakshaw was still there, smiling. I don't think she moved a muscle, trying to intimidate me, but not doing a thing to me. I shoved the book into her hands then shut the door again. Her footsteps were heard through the doorway, echoing down the hallway.

When everything was finally silent again, my body took control of me and I yawned. I had forgotten about sleep. I wondered when I had actually gone to bed. Studying had become my main thing now and I was intent on doing it. It had probably been days before I actually drifted into a light sleep, let alone a deep one. Figuring it was probably best if I took a break, I locked my door, stripped to just my pants, and fell asleep on my bed.

**Voldemort's POV**

I had sent Meredith to Salazar's room to retrieve the black book I had given to him. Hopefully there wasn't a problem. Salazar tended to take things the wrong way. Of course I was training Meredith as well as him, they were both descendants of Salazar Slytherin. I couldn't just teach Salazar, it wouldn't't be fair. Plus, Meredith had strength. She knew things that even I hadn't known. How could I let such talent go to waste?

I watched as Meredith came in ten minutes later, black book in hand. She kissed my robes then handed me the precious material. I smiled as I flipped through it. Everything was there, word for word. I even found a couple more potions Salazar had added to it, not including the ones I had made him add months ago. I smiled while looking at the interesting combination of ingredients: basilisk blood, newt foot, werewolf tail. I wondered where he got them all. I knew he didn't have any stash of his own. I had taken everything from him back in Siberia.

"Read and memorize this." I handed her back the worn book.

She smiled to me, took back the book, and bowed before she left. I knew it wouldn't't take her long to finish the whole thing. Slowly, I stood up from my throne and walked to my chambers. After a long nap I figured I would check on my Inner Death Eaters then see how Meredith was doing with the book, if she hadn't finished reading it by then.

**Salazar's POV**

Light streamed through my window, beaming down on me brightly. I squinted as I opened my eyes. Light. There was never any light in the Forbidden Forest. I walked to the window and looked out. I glared and thought of myself as stupid. Of course it wasn't actual sunlight. Meredith Grakshaw was producing a spell for fake sunlight.

Quickly I shut the black shade and walked away. Father would surely be happy. Sure he hated anything that reminded him even a slight bit of the light side. If I had done such a thing I would have been punished for such a stupid act. Meredith Grakshaw would get a pat on the back and a smile. Praise was all that ever came to the retched girl. Scold was all that came to me. Was I that bad?

I had to shake my head. I couldn't start thinking I was the fault here. That was what the girl wanted. She wanted me to think I was the problem and she was the solution. But I wasn't going to be fooled by Meredith Grakshaw's scheme. I wasn't that daft.

"Am I intruding on some important thought of yours?" The familiar voice of Draco asked.

I smiled and turned to look at him standing in the open doorway. I noticed his hair had grown an inch or two longer, but in two days? Maybe it was just because I hadn't seen him for awhile. Yes, that had to be it.

"Come in, Draco." I told him and waved him to sit down at his usual seat.

Draco walked in and sat as he usually did. He looked over the chess board and smiled. "I see you still have our game set-up. Haven't been practicing?"

I sat down in the seat across from him, picked up my queen, and rolled it around in my hand. The black marble was cold in my hand. I studied the intricately carved features. It reminded me of Meredith Grakshaw and her silent smirk. Without a thought I threw it at a side of the fireplace and watched it shatter.

"A little tense today, Salazar?" Draco asked.

"Father made me give up my book. _My_ book." I told him.

"Your black book?"

I nodded. "The girl took it. Said she needed it to help her rule."

"But I thought…"

"Father has other ideas now. _She's _more powerful. _She's _more talented. _She's _more obedient. _She's _the granddaughter of Morfin Gaunt."

"No."

"Yes." I said, turning to him. "I have no importance in this family any longer. I am a mere common person. I am a nonexistent half-blood, more commonly known as Harry Potter-the boy-who-never-lived." I unclenched my hands that had started to grip the arms of the chair.

"Look at it this way, Salazar, you're free to do whatever to want. Master doesn't watch your every move. You could live somewhere else and he probably wouldn't mind."

I shook my head. "That was what I wanted before and he wouldn't give it to me. Now that I was forced to obey him I have to keep it. I would look like a fool to not try. He forced me into this life. He's going to have to force me out."

Draco hissed a bit and rolled up his sleeve. The familiar mark was bright, telling Draco he needed to come to Father. I waved him away, letting him answer his master. My father.

**Voldemort's POV**

Everyone whom I called were in the throne room in a minute. I was impressed. Usually it took them at least five. After everyone bowed to me, I stood and started to speak. "Report to me."

Nott was the first to step forward. "Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are under control. We have had only one problem and they have been dealt with."

Macnair was second. "Diagon Alley is being handled with great care. The wand shop is only selling to purebloods that follow you, same as the robe shop. Gringotts has been demolished same as the Leaky Cauldron. Sweet shops, Quidditch stores, and pet stores have been closed and boarded up as ordered."

Everyone else reported as usual. Nothing wrong except for a rebel or two that had been quietly and successfully handled with.

Draco went last. "The perimeter is under great guard and no one has tried to enter except for your Death Eaters."

Before he backed up I shot him with a question. "What about my son?"

Draco looked startled when I asked him. "Your son, sir?"

"Salazar. I know you've been visiting him. What has he been doing?"

"Well sir, I don't know really. I haven't been to him for days. Last time I saw him we played a quick game of chess and then you called for me, my lord. The only words we exchanged were coordinates, hellos, and good-byes."

I nodded and let him walk back to his position. We all stayed silent for awhile before I dismissed them all and watched as they bowed again before departing. Once the room was empty except for me, I went to my study then called for Meredith.

A small knock on my door told me she had arrived. "Come in."

Meredith walked in, book in hand, and sat down in a chair in front of my desk. Her usual blank face was on, showing no emotion.

"How are you coming along?" I asked her, interested on seeing if she'd finished the thing already.

"I've finished three spells and half of a potion." She told me. I looked at her silently then calmly told her to leave.

When the door was closed I stayed frozen for a few more minutes before slamming my hands on the desk. Salazar had read five spells and two potions in the first day. Meredith had three spells and barely a full potion. How could she be this bad?

Fuming with anger, I strode out of my office toward the person I needed to speak to.

**Salazar's POV**

"What are you writing?" A voice over my shoulder asked. I jumped and made the ink from my bottle spill over my desk, my papers, and my new book. I tried to prevent anymore mess, but only made it worse. Sighing, I took out my wand, made the ink disappear, and fixed my ruined papers and the book. Finally I turned around.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Father asked me.

"I didn't think you remembered where I lived."

"Oh I knew. I've just been a little busy." He replied.

"Only a little?" I asked. "I haven't seen you for two whole months!"

"It hasn't been that long, has it?"

I looked at him like he was joking. "You're kidding right?"

"I know it hasn't. I saw you two days ago walking down the hall, passing my office. Toward the kitchen I suspect?"

I laughed. "I haven't stepped out of this room ever since you stopped my lessons two months ago. I don't think you saw me two days ago."

Father turned and walked around my room. He scanned the books that filled my shelf, taking a few out and flipping through them before replacing them. Then he looked over my table holding the two cauldrons. A few ingredients were sitting on the table in jars while others were in a cabinet above it.

"I see you've been studying hard. Fighting techniques, flying maneuvers, wandless magic, complicated potions, and rare animals. It's all very broad. Are you sure you can learn all of this?"

"I'm done with all of the books on the shelves, Father. I'm working on this book right here." I handed him the book I had ruined only moments before and watched him read the cover.

"Rare Ingredients: Where to Find them and How to Use Them" Father read.

"Pretty interesting actually. Some of it I already know though from past experience and other books."

Father handed me back the book and started to look around again. This time he went toward the large cabinet that held my drinks. He looked at it for a little while then at me before opening it. I walked over to him.

"I see you've been drinking." He told me coldly.

"Not often." I replied. "I probably haven't had any in about a month. I've been sticking to water and wine now." I scanned the bottles of booze and smiled when I found the one I wanted. I pulled it out and two glasses then poured the red wine. Father took one and I took the other.

"You've established a good taste, Salazar. I'm proud." Father told me after taking a sip.

I bowed to him.

Father walked over to my chess set. "You seem to be missing your black queen." He looked over at the fireplace then at the floor. "Never mind. I think I found it."

I quickly rushed over and started to pick up the small pieces. "I-I'm sorry, Father. U-usually I'm good at keeping my place clean. There was just a s-small problem before. A sudden outburst. Th-that was all."

"There's no need to be sorry, Salazar. This is your room. You can do what you like."

I slowly stood up from my bowing position. Was this really my father? He's never been this nice to me before. What had I done?

* * *

A/N: There you have it... the first chapter. Reviews are very welcome and encouraged. But even just having people read it makes me happy.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter 2

Misled

**Salazar's POV**

Father and I talked for a few hours when he visited me. He told me of everything that had been going on in the wizarding world, thinking I didn't know. I couldn't let him know the fact that I had been outside of the castle, roaming around. Father would be devastated to find out his son was disobeying once again.

"There was one thing I wanted to ask you about though. The black book."

This took my interest. I thought he wanted the black book to be for Meredith Grakshaw. "I already gave it to her."

"I know that, but I want to know if the book was terribly hard for you to read in the beginning."

I shook my head. "Sure I only had a few spells and a couple of potions my first day, but a lot of the same words were repeated, making everything simpler as time went on. If I hadn't been disobeying half of the time it probably would've been a lot easier."

Father nodded in a slow and almost sad way. Then, he left swiftly without a good-bye. I stood, wanting to stop him, but couldn't think of anything to say before he was long gone.

"Your father walk out on you?" The sultry voice of Meredith Grakshaw went through my ears as she came into the doorway. Her smirk was wide and clear now and the black book was clasped tightly in her right hand. Without invitation she sauntered in and sat herself down on the chair I always sat at. It was obvious she was trying to make me angry.

"No, he didn't." I told her as I sat in the other armchair, trying to get used to its unfamiliarity.

"I believe he did. I didn't hear an exchange of good-byes. Clearly a walk-out."

I glared at her and stood. _"Never talk to me like that." _I hissed. _"My business with my father does not involve you at all. Do you understand?"_

Meredith Grakshaw looked at me strangely. It was like she hadn't understood what I had said. It was like she couldn't speak or understand Parseltounge.

"Can you repeat that?" She asked. "I didn't quite catch it."

"_Leave. Leave now and don't come back." _I hissed at her.

Even though she most likely didn't understand my words, she got the message. Coolly, hiding any evidence of confusion, she walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. Interesting.

"Londe!" I yelled.

Immediately a house elf wearing a pillow case as a skirt and nothing else except for some measuring tape around his neck appeared in front of me.

"You called for Londe, my prince?" Londe asked.

I kicked him to the ground then picked him up by his neck. "Go find Draco Malfoy, Londe. Tell him to come to my chambers at once." I growled. "No dilly-dallying either of you. Come back with him for I'll have another task for you _if _you accomplish this one."

I threw the small being on the ground and watched him scramble to his feet and run out the door with fear. I smirked. I hadn't threatened or hurt a being in months. It felt good to get back to old habits.

**Voldemort's POV**

If Salazar was telling the truth, then I had a problem. Somehow, Meredith wasn't able to read the book. Why? She was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself. All descendents had the ability to speak in Parseltounge. Or did they?

I grabbed a scrap piece of parchment and dipped my quill in the red ink I used, dragon's blood. It was thicker and my letters looked so much better when I used it instead of an ordinary wizard's black ink. I was no ordinary wizard.

My quill started scratching against the parchment as I wrote down my idea. Meredith said that she was descended from Morfin Gaunt because of some unruly act of his with a muggle named Suzanna Greenhill. Suzanna Greenhill apparently had the child, whose name, gender, and everything else was still a mystery to us all. Apparently, the child of Suzanna had a child of their own, Meredith Grakshaw. But, would it be possible that somehow the language of the snake had been forgotten on her side of the line? If there were enough muggles in the line it was probable. The mixture of the DNA's could have somehow deleted the ability or weakened it.

A knock at my office door broke my thoughts.

"Enter." I told them.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" Meredith entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

I gave her my thin lipped smile. "I was just about to summon you."

Meredith smiled to me. "I have just spoken to Salazar. He's only had limited company lately so I figured I could go see how he was doing. But, the conversation we had wasn't very friendly."

Meredith paused to cross her legs.

"Go on." I urged her.

"Well, you see, sir, he doesn't really like me all that much. The whole time he was biting back his anger while telling me to leave. You could tell he wanted to curse me, badly. But, instead he was able to tell me to leave his room. He also said his life had been better without me, hinting that I should leave the castle for good."

I studied Meredith before I could believe her. There was nothing to study. Her mind was skillfully hidden away from anyone except herself, keeping me from finding out the truth. Giving her a truth potion would only make her think I didn't believe her. Instead, I would have to bring in my son and question him.

**Salazar's POV**

Draco and I were playing another game of wizarding chess, but on a new board with a black queen. It looked like Draco was winning, but I had a trick or two up my sleeve that would demolish him in less than five minutes. Though, I would use them in good time.

"Check." Draco told me for the sixth time. I was getting really annoyed at the word.

Slowly, I took his bishop that challenged to take my king with my queen. It had been a simple move.

"Care for anything to drink, Draco?" I asked him politely as I watched him take another one of my pawns.

"Maybe another firewhiskey or two. You actually have the good kinds, not that cheap crap that we got when we were at Hogwarts."

"We weren't allowed to get anything imported from anywhere without it getting searched by the old kook. Otherwise I probably would have when I felt like it."

"Hmm, was there actually a bad boy in the Harry Potter back then?"

I smirked. He didn't know any of the secrets I had done back then. Neither did anyone else, including Albus. The memories had been too well hidden, even when my memory was messed with. "Remember Granger?" I asked.

"Of course, the one I snogged to get her killed. What about her?"

"Fourth year I found her in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She and Ron had been in another one of their fights about Krum. We talked a bit and apparently she had no real liking for the foreigner or Ron, but she wanted some reason to make Ron mad at her so he would ignore her more often. She hated how he liked her."

"But they were going out at some point." Draco remembered.

I laughed. "Very good, Draco, but remember the old man had messed with our minds. He made a story out of our lives. He placed memories that said Ron and Hermione liked each other, but when Hermione got mad enough she was strong enough to ignore the fake feelings. That was one of the times. She took me for comfort, but more comfort than just a good hug."

Draco's eyes grew huge. "Your first time was with a mudblood?"

Again I laughed. "You think you were the one to only get the action at Hogwarts? There were plenty others before her, Ginny, Cho, the twins, Fleur, and many others."

This time Draco had to laugh. "I never thought you as that kind of person."

"Albus' version of you didn't, but the real version of you knew."

"What are you saying?" Draco had an eyebrow raised and was clearly curious. But before I could answer, two Death Eaters barged into the room, grabbed me tightly, and dragged me out of the room, leaving Draco there stunned at what just happened.

**Voldemort's POV**

"Let me go you worthless pieces of shit!" my son's familiar voice yelled from down the hall. "When my father hears about this…" It was about time they silenced him.

The Death Eaters brought the livid teen into my office and set him on the remaining empty chair in the room. Meredith was watching him intently as the Death Eaters tried to keep him down. Finally, one had the sense to bind him to the chair.

"Boy!" I yelled at him. The single word made Salazar stop long enough to look at me and notice where he was. Then he slowly calmed down, rage still showing a bit. "I do not need a fourth stupid result of your idiocy."

Either the silencing charm had been taken off of him or he did it himself, but he was able to speak. "I doubt you need me for that anymore." He sneered.

"What is that supposed to mean, Salazar?" I hissed.

"Why don't you ask the girl that's sitting next to me?"

"Meredith?" I turned to her.

"I have no idea of what he means, sir. I do not believe I have given you any idiotic results."

"What are you talking about, Salazar?" I questioned my son.

"_Don't tell me you don't know. Have you even tried to speak to the girl in our language?" _He asked me.

I looked to Meredith and asked her the question that I didn't really want to ask. _"Can you understand me?"_

Meredith bit her lip and looked at the ground. When she looked up she was smirking at the boy. _"Of course I can understand you, my lord. I am a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. All descendents can speak the language."_

I nodded to her and frowned at my son. "You should be sorry for your wrong allegations. Make sure you have a way to prove yourself before telling me. _**Crucio.**_"

Salazar slightly twitched in his chair as I placed the curse upon him, but he face was calm and eyes open. In the corner of my eye I could see Meredith was amazed at his ability to withhold the pain. But she had never endured the curse in her life. She had no idea how long it took the boy to be able to hardly show any pain. Once I lifted the curse from the boy he was breathing in small gasps and Meredith was looking at me.

"Leave. Now."

**Salazar's POV**

I was glad he made me leave his presence. I had no care to be there. Maybe Draco was right. Maybe I should leave the place. Father wouldn't notice. Meredith Grakshaw would get her chance to rule and ruin. Who would miss me?

I slammed my door shut when I got into my room. Draco had left already but was smart enough to pick up the empty bottles of firewhiskey he had drunk. Without delay, I summoned my bags and sat them on my bed. I rushed as I filled a bag with clothes, a bag with books, a bag with my extra potions, supplies, and a cauldron, and a smaller bag with a few odds and ends. The bags were shrunk and placed into the pocket of my cloak as was the real black book.

Before I left, I made sure to leave my mark. Down went the cabinet filled with my expensive liquids. Slashes were made in the bed's pillows and blankets. Every piece of both chess sets broke into millions of pieces. My second cauldron was split in two, making the in-progress potion splatter on the floor. My desk and chair were in splinters and the bookshelves were on the floor, surrounded by the books I had decided not to take.

Satisfied with myself, I apparated out of the room, out of the castle, to a secluded spot I had found a month ago. Everything else that I needed was already there. All I did was empty my pockets and fall asleep on the leather couch, too tired to walk to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been forever since I've updated... isn't it always... I probably lose readers when I update so slowly, but I'm always so busy. Hopefully my schedule will open up more in the future, leaving me more time to write and update so you can all read and review. 


	4. Chapter 3

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter 3

Searching?

**Voldemort's POV**

Meredith had been improving greatly with the book. At first I thought she was struggling with only three spells and not even a full potion, but then I realized she had been reading and memorizing it. Now, only a week since she started, half of the book was already read and memorized. It had taken Salazar almost a full month to finished _reading _half of the book, let alone memorize it. Meredith was quite talented.

"You've done well, Meredith." I told the girl that was sitting next to me in her throne.

"Thank-you, sir. I've been taught by the best."

"Ah yes, but Parseltounge cannot be taught, only known. And you, my girl, have the ability."

Meredith beamed.

**Salazar's POV**

Four weeks had past since I had left the castle. There had been no sign of anyone looking for me. My name wasn't listed on the wanted list. It was as if I had never existed. I wasn't blaming anyone. At first I _hadn't_ existed, Harry Potter did.

Lately I'd been having second thoughts. Not about going back. I would never go back until Meredith Grakshaw was removed from the earth. I was having second thoughts about living again. Was it even worth it to be living alone and hidden, only to come out when absolutely necessary? Here I had two cabinets of hard liquor and another one of the wizarding world's alcohol. Almost once a week I had to restock them all. They weren't small cabinets either. Last night I had cut myself from a bottle I had dropped. Watching and feeling the blood flow out of me relaxed me. I found my old dagger and started the habit up again. Twenty slashes covered my arms from just last night. Who knows how long I would keep the action up. Probably never, my father wasn't here any longer; no one was there to care.

I finished off another bottle of firewhiskey. It was seven in the morning. Eight empty bottles stood on the table next to me. I had cleaned up the room last night after getting sick of it being so cluttered. Maybe I cared, but it wasn't much.

**Voldemort's POV**

"We've found another rebel community near the Weasley home. It seems like the two eldest have made alliances with the old students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I believe one of them has married that girl from Salazar's fourth year. She competed in the Triwizard tournament," Nott told me. I was sitting in front of my Inner Death Eaters. Each one of them had come up to me and told me of some pathetic group of rebels training to overtake me. Some of them were from the Light side. Others were from the Dark side, but wanted them to be the rulers. None of the groups had the power. They wouldn't be training so hard if they did.

"Her name is Fleur. Kidnap the girl's sister. She looks just like her but smaller in size. Both would die without the other. That should mess up the group's plans for the while."

Nott bowed and backed up to the rest of the circle. I dismissed them, but made Draco stay behind. We had matters to discuss.

"Draco, tell my son I need to see him in my office in ten minutes." I stood up and started to leave when Draco spoke.

"Your son, sir?"

I spun around and glared. "Is that not what I said, Draco, Salazar Slytherin Voldemort Riddle, otherwise known as my son?"

"Well, um..."

"Is there a problem, young Malfoy?" I walked closer to the blond boy.

"You see, my lord, I have no idea of where he actually is."

I shoved my wand into his neck. Draco froze with fear. "What do you mean you have no idea?" I hissed.

"Salazar...Salazar...left..." Draco stuttered out. My wand slipped out of my hand and dropped to the floor with a clatter that echoed throughout the whole room. I backed up to my throne and collapsed in it, looking at my son's friend.

"How long?" I asked as I looked at my son's old throne that Meredith had taken over. Salazar's cologne-like smell had been replaced with Meredith's lilac.

"I checked in on him three weeks ago, sir, but you could tell he had left long before."

I raced out of the room and pulled Draco with me. My wand was forgotten on the marble floor. Slowly, I opened the door to Salazar's chambers.

"No." I whispered. Everything had been trashed. His bed was worthless, glass, wood chips, and books were everywhere, two large stains were in the wood floor, one was from a rotting potion and another from dried up alcohol. Near the fireplace were two cracked chess boards and broken playing pieces surrounding them.

"Sir?" Draco asked me.

"Did you touch anything?" I asked him softly.

Draco shook his head slowly.

I stepped into the room, trying to find something that smelled like my son, but the scent of the rotting potion mixed with alcohol had covered everything. Salazar had disappeared completely. I punched the wall, leaving a small hole in the wall and a lot of pain in my hand, but I didn't notice either. Salazar had runaway and he most likely was never coming back.

**Salazar's POV**

Pain swept up my hand and into my arm as I was taking a long nap. My eyes snapped open and I moaned as the burning and prickling sensation traveled all the way up my neck and into my head. An immense headache formed, making me unable to think straight. Curling myself into a ball, I stayed there, waiting for the pain to finish, but it never did. Instead it spread even farther throughout my body, making me shake and whimper, unable to do anything about it.

**Voldemort's POV**

"Draco, how is the search party doing?" I asked Draco in my office three days after I saw Salazar's room.

"We haven't been able to find any lead. It's almost as if Salazar's just vanished out of thin air and left nothing behind."

"It's only been three days. You haven't covered that much ground yet, correct?"

"So far, all of your Outer Death Eaters have searched all of the Americas and Australia and are a third of the way done with Asia. Your Inner Death Eaters have searched all over the nearby areas with no luck. They'll be going farther south tomorrow."

I started pacing behind my desk. The boy had to be somewhere. He could hide well, but I was going to find him, there was no doubt about it. I had taught the boy. I knew his tricks. He couldn't fool me forever.

"My lord! I have finished the potion you asked me to make." Meredith barged in with four bottles of a bright blue liquid. I smiled at the girl. When she came in, she always brought my spirits up. I had Draco leave as she sat down in front of me.

"Very good, Meredith. Have you tried one yet?" I asked her as I sat down, slowly calming down a bit.

"I gave one to one of the worthless house elves that was walking through the hall and it fell asleep instantly. It should be still sleeping if you'd like to go see it."

"No, no." I waved my hand dismissively. Her expression changed to one of disappointment.

"Are you worrying about Salazar again?" Meredith asked. "Don't worry about the boy right now. You have Death Eaters looking for him like people look for a mass murderer. Instead, you should be worrying about the rebels and taking over the muggle's world. They are much more important matters that have never betrayed you before."

I sighed. Meredith was partially right. I needed some time off of thinking about my son. If I kept worrying, the rebels would take me over, even the weakest ones. I couldn't let anything like that happen. Quickly I took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a letter on it then I handed it to Meredith. Send this to Nott. It tells him that he should stop the Inner Death Eater search and come back here immediately. I need them for when we will take the rebels down.

Meredith took the parchment gladly and almost skipped out of my office. I smiled as she closed the door. It was good to have a girl like Meredith around. She always kept me in focus on the important parts of my life. Salazar was being looked for by the Outer Death Eaters, there were enough of them that my Inner Circle didn't need to be helping.

**Draco's POV**

"Meredith, wait up!" I called out to the girl that was walking out of Master's office, happily.

She slowed down then turned to look at me. "What do you want, Malfoy?" She spat harshly.

"I just wanted to know how the search for Salazar is going. Have you found anything of any importance?"

Meredith raised an eyebrow. "What search?"

"The one the Outer Death Eaters are doing." I told her.

The girl laughed. "My Death Eaters looked for him for an hour or two the first day then went and dealt with the rebels."

"But, what about going through the Americas, and Australia?"

"All are clean of rebels who've either switched sides or have been dealt with properly."

With that, she turned and walked away. I stood there shocked. With what I overheard by staying near Master's office, no one was looking for Salazar anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey look, I updated sooner than last time! Cheers for me! Yeah…. I bet you're all happy now… hopefully.

**Kamorie:** I agree with you that Voldemort is being a loser. And Meredith is a female dog. But Voldemort doesn't really see the whole picture yet. Meredith is keeping it from him as is Salazar, but Salazar doesn't really know it. Meredith is doing it on purpose. So, in a way, Voldemort has really no control over what he's doing because of his personality and what everyone else is doing to him. But, it's still your opinion.

**power214063:** At this moment she can speak Parseltounge, but can she truly speak the language… you'll never know until I write more…


	5. Chapter 4

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter 4

**Draco's POV**

I was about to walk into Master's office and tell him about what Meredith had said, but then I stopped. Why would he believe anything bad pertaining to his special pupil? She was his pride and joy. I was a lowly Inner Death Eater. I had no power, hardly any against the Outer Death Eaters. Master would never believe me.

Running to my room, I thought about what I was going to do. Salazar was still out there somewhere. He needed to be found. He wanted to be found. Sure, he wanted to be found by his father to see if he actually still cared for him, but it wasn't what he was going to get. I was going to have to go out on my own. I didn't care if Master would kill me when I came back, as long as Salazar was coming back with me. Salazar needed his father. Master needed his son. Meredith needed to die.

**Salazar's POV**

The pain…

Why me…

Stop…

Who…

Where…

Pain…

**Voldemort's POV**

"Clockwise, Meredith, clockwise!" I yelled at the girl.

We were in the training room. Meredith was trying one of the potions in the black book. The instructions clearly said stir the potion three times clockwise. Meredith was stirring it counter-clockwise.

"But, sir, it says counter-clockwise." Meredith protested. She pointed to the line in the book.

"Stir three times clockwise, Meredith. It says in bold letters. Are you feeling alright?" I lightly grasped her hand that was grasping her stirring stick.

She looked confused. Slowly, she set down the stick and sat on a nearby stool. I walked over to her, ignoring the bubbling potion. Meredith did seem a little pale, and her hair was greasy and knotted. Something was up.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Meredith asked quietly.

I nodded. "You can always ask me anything. You should know that by now."

Slowly, she looked up into my hazel eyes with her dark ones. "Do you care for your son more than you care for me?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then paused. Why was she asking this? How could I answer it? I tried to respond. "Meredith, I don't know how to answer. You're like my daughter, but Salazar's my son, my own flesh and blood."

"You care for him more…"

"No!" I held up my hands in protest.

"You don't care for him?" She asked.

"At this moment… I don't know." I finally realized the answer. "The two of us have had problems, even before you came here. We've always worked them out for the time, but I think the boy had kept his real anger bottled up. He'll come back, I know he will, but it'll take time. It may be months, but I'm actually thinking maybe it'll take years."

**Draco's POV**

I had my things packed and a letter in my hand. Of course I wasn't just going to set the letter anywhere. It was going straight to my master and would be in his hands seconds before I would leave. Meredith wasn't going to touch the thing with her fingers. Who knows where the thing would end up.

At Master's office door, I stopped and took a deep breath before turning the knob. Multiple rules were being broken with me not warning Master or knocking on the door. Here I was facing the consequences.

"Draco, I never would have expected you." The voice of Voldemort entered my ears.

"M-master, I-I wanted to give you something, it's urgent you could say." I stuttered. I hated when I got nervous.

"You could say? Is it, or is it not?" He raised an eyebrow as I handed him the envelope.

"I don't know." I said. Before he could open it, I Apparated to a secluded spot far away from the castle.

**Voldemort's POV**

"Dra-" I couldn't ask the teen another question. He had disappeared, Apparated most likely. Why, I did not know. But I started to read the letter he had given to me.

_Master,_

_Why I would write to you in letter, I will never know. I know I have never been much to your Inner Circle. Most likely you think of me as lower than Wormtail. I do not despise you for it if you do. Actually I could thank you for it. Degrading me gives me more encouragement to try and work harder for you. But, talking about my placement is a small trivial matter. _

_Salazar is the reason I have written this letter. The black haired teen has been my friend ever since he's turned back to your side. Slowly, he has helped my real memories return to me, showing both of our pasts at Hogwarts. I would tell you what had really happened back then, but I think that it would be better if your son would do it himself. Yes, I speak of Salazar, Salazar Slytherin Voldemort Riddle, your flesh and blood, your most prized possession. But, maybe I have to take that one back. _

_Is he really your most prized possession? Sure, he used to be, but the girl, Meredith Grakshaw, has clearly gotten the position now. The throne? Taken by her. The lessons? Taken by her. The book? Taken by her. Everything has been taken away from Salazar and given to her. Is it fair to the boy who hasn't had anything till now? No._

_I left the castle once this letter was in your hand. Why? I left to find your son that has been missing. Of course you think your Outer Circle is still looking for him all over. But where are they looking? Nowhere. Meredith, your prized possession, has stopped the search for your son. Instead, they have searched for and taken care of the rebels in the areas they have searched. Long ago she had stopped them from trying to find Salazar. He has no importance to the girl. If at all, he's a problem for her. He prevents her from becoming your heir. _

_You don't believe me, I know, but all you need to do is figure out a way to watch what the girl has been doing without her knowing. It would be hard, I know, and maybe it would make you feel like you're doing something wrong, but then think of what you've done to Salazar. So many things you've done to your son have been worse. Please, take time and watch out for Meredith._

_I need you to do this, Master. You've always asked things of me and your son. Certainly you could do something for us in return. If not for me, at least for your son. He should be your prized possession, the best thing that ever happened to you. You need to learn the truth._

_I will accept any punishment from you because of this when I return. Death isn't an exception._

_Draco Malfoy_

The letter was long, but at least the poor boy had a point to writing it. Most of his thoughts had reason, and he was right about me not believing him about Meredith. But, I wasn't completely sure about the girl either. Draco was also right about it going to be hard about watching her. Meredith was a quiet girl who kept to herself, but bragged at any moment about something she accomplished. And, even worse, I was the one who taught her to be careful about whom to trust. She only trusted herself and, in some things, me.

**Draco's POV**

I had to start somewhere and the one place that I thought of first was Grimmauld Place Number Twelve. In my fake memories I never knew of the place, but if I shoved aside a few fake ones I realized Salazar had told me on the train home after third year. Sirius had gone there after closely getting Kissed by a dementor. He told his 'godson' that he could use the place whenever he felt like leaving Hogwarts. Salazar slipped me the address after an interesting talk about girls.

Slowly, I opened the door of building. The musty smell of the inside instantly hit my nose, making it scrunch up. The place was completely dark except for the light escaping from a partially opened door at the end of the hallway.

"Salazar?" I called out. The feeling wasn't right in the building.

Small clouds of dust billowed up with each step I took down the carpeted hallway. Every painting had been covered up with a dark green sheet. Wallpaper was peeling off in places on the wall while other places were rotted through. One of the doors was off one of its hinges. If I wasn't mistaken, a shadow passed by the lit doorway.

"Salazar, are you there?" I called out again.

I reached the door and was contemplating if I should look or not. If it was Salazar I would be at fault from not bringing him back, but if it wasn't him I could be saving my life. For Master and Salazar, I took the chance. The brass knob was cold when it touched my palm like no one had entered the room lately. My other hand tightly grasped my wand.

"Hello?" I spoke as I cracked open the door. No one answered. Swiftly, I pushed the door all the way open and flung my wand out. Standing against the opposite wall was a redhead, more specifically, Bill Weasley. His wand was out and pointed at me, but I was quicker and had a stun spell at him before he could react.

Suddenly, he jumped back up and shot a spell back at him. I dodged it easily.

"Slowing down a bit are you, Bill?" I mocked him as I walked closer.

Bill was glaring me down, trying to get me scared. Sure the man was quite a few years old than me, but it was obvious that he wasn't smarter. He had no idea of how the Dark Side worked. The Light Side was oblivious to our techniques and skills. They downgraded them and underestimated the people who had them. Why do you think they lost?

"Shut-up, Malfoy. You don't know me." He growled. "What are you doing here anyway? You have no reason to be at this place. How were you able to get in?"

I smirked. The man knew nothing. "Past memories."

Bill looked confused so he shot another spell in my direction. I sidestepped it again then pointed my wand secretly in his direction. It wouldn't be long before the Weasleys would be down another redhead.

"You have no idea of what I'm talking about, Weasley." I laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it. Your lot isn't the brightest. _**ADVADA KEDAVRA**_." I spoke it quickly and softly. There didn't need to be any great effects on the spell. It only had to work.

Bill collapsed to the ground. Dead.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is short… again… but I'm trying to make it longer, I just always come up with a blank though when I reach so many words. It's not fair. 

**TuxedoKamenLuver**: I don't think I've ever seen someone actually write bleep… I don't know why but it makes me laugh.  I also agree that he's alone and replaced…. I almost think this is a sob story… but I'm not actually trying to write one….

**Marry Hiwatarie**: This chapter should have answered most of your questions… probably not about Salazar though… and I don't plan on explaining yet either… I'll do that in another chapter… don't know which one though yet….

**power214063**: I guess Draco sort of told Voldemort… not exactly in the words you used of course… but he told him….

**Kamorie**: Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I also agree that it's a little short. I'll try making it longer… maybe it will bring more reviews, thanks for the tip. As for your last chapter review… you'll have to wait to find out like everyone else… sorry….

&& ...I'm beginning to realize my liking for the dots… what are they actually called anyways, when there are a bunch of them together? Hmmmm….. I question to answer… &&


	6. Chapter 5

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter 5

Searching

**Draco POV**

Grimmauld Place Number Twelve wasn't where Salazar was staying. I think deep down I knew he wasn't there, but I had to check anyways. At least I was able to help Master in some way possible. Bill had always been a pain in the neck for Master. The boy never knew when to quit. Now he had retired, permanently.

I left the building immediately after searching every room. It was interesting to see the tapestry, a hole taking the place of Sirius Black's name. Served the man right. If he would have been on the Dark Side, the man would have still been living and probably one of Master's greatest Death Eaters. Sirius Black had, had talent. No one could ignore the fact. But the powers were wasted for good. Even then he hadn't shown his full potential. What he could do was too much for the Light Side. On the Dark Side he could show everyone what he could do, but instead he chose to hide them with the Light Side.

The next place was Riddle Mansion. Even after all of the battles fought in and around the place, it still stood strongly, showing its own power of the family. Not the Riddle's of course, the pathetic muggle family had no power. It showed the power of the Gaunt family and the line of Salazar Slytherin, that was where the true power lied.

Vines of ivy had grown up the front and left side of the house, covering every window. Luckily the door had been missed. Its wooden doors still looked like they did the last time I had been to the place almost eight years ago. Carefully, I avoided stepping on broken statues that were rotting away on the moist ground, and the many snakes that had taken the area as their home. Even with how it looked now, you could still tell that a person of Slytherin blood had lived here.

The door into the mansion opened easily enough, like it hadn't been abandoned. It was a sign that someone was living there. This time I didn't walk slowly. The speed took too much time. Instead, I swiftly entered the building and searched every room. Each place was spotless. Not a speck of dust was on the floor or furniture. The walls looked like they had just been painted, unlike Grimmauld Place. But no one was there and it didn't seem like anyone did, excluding how well it was kept.

"Salazar!" I yelled. It echoed throughout the empty place. Anger formed inside of me when no one answered.

I walked out of Riddle Mansion in a swift manner. Salazar clearly wasn't there so my searching would only be useless. Right when I was off of the land belonging to my master, I Apparated out of sight, swearing to myself and trying to figure out where the boy would be hiding.

**Voldemort's POV**

Meredith was still having troubles with her potions and spells. With two of the potions she had put lilac in them. Both of them blew up and gave her boils that wouldn't disappear with the help of anything. She had to wait them out for a week each time. Each new spell took more time than necessary to learn let alone properly use it. She would always protest that what she thought was right was right, but it never was. The girl was downgrading herself and doing it fast.

I noticed at many of our meetings that Meredith would pay more attention to an Outer Circle Death Eater named Matthew more than anyone else. After meetings, I would see them quietly talking to each other in a deserted hallway. This, I figured, would be my way in.

After secretly watching, from the shadows, Meredith and Matthew part, I grabbed a hold of the boy as he passed me. Before he could make a sound, my bony hand was on his mouth and I was pulling him into an empty room nearby. It turned out to be a bedroom, of who's I didn't know.

"M-master." Matthew bowed to me once I let him go.

"Matthew, correct?" I had to make sure I had his name right. I never kept track of my Outer Circle's names. They had never been important to me.

The tall and lean, brown haired boy nodded nervously.

"I need you to do something for me, Matthew. Of course, you have the choice to decline, but the option to decline always comes with a warning." I told him as I sat down. Matthew swallowed hard and was about to sit down when I stopped him. "I never told you to, did I?"

Matthew shook his head.

I laughed then told him it was alright to sit down. I was just trying to scare him. You could tell my tactics were working quite well. The boy was scared stiff.

"What do you need me to do, Master?" Matthew was able to force out.

"You talk to Meredith Grakshaw a lot, don't you?" I asked him.

"Meredith is our leader. I sort of have to talk to her."

"Yes, but you talk to her more than just with other Death Eaters. The two of you talk in private, just like you did today, and often."

Matthew nodded.

"May I ask about what?"

"It's mostly Meredith who talks. She always tells me what's on her mind. Once in a while she'll talk about what she thinks of one of the Outer or Inner Circle Death Eaters. Other times she'll talk about her lessons with you and what happens in them. But, most of the time she talks about Salazar, sir. She's said a lot about your son, sir."

This interested me greatly. Meredith never really talked about my son much. When she did, she always came up with interesting questions or remarks, but hearing that she spoke of him a lot was interesting news.

"What does she say about Salazar?" I pressed Matthew.

"She never speaks highly of him, sir. Instead, she speaks of him almost like a disease. She's always saying how he was an unnecessary part of your life and prevented you from actually taking over the wizarding world. Then she'll usually say something that says she's the one who's been helping you keep your position as Dark Lord and helping you start your takeover of the muggle world." Matthew slowly told me. Fear was in his eyes. He didn't want to be punished for this.

"You do not believe this, do you Matthew?" I asked.

"I've been with you for almost five months now, sir. My parents sent me here right after Albus Dumbledore was killed at your hands…"

"Salazar had killed him. People only believe I did it because I am the Dark Lord and he was Albus Dumbledore, my mortal enemy. What you read in newspapers, boy, isn't all true." I interrupted him.

"Yes, sir. But I've seen Salazar before. I was sent to give him food and tell him when you were coming multiple times. Sure he seemed like he was a person belonging to the Light Side with the way he acted, but his aura seemed to be the complete opposite, like deep down he liked killing the people he killed." Matthew explained. "Also, the show of those student leaders. The Malfoy had a good show of his artistic abilities. You had your own twist to the torture making it more enjoyable. Then there's Meredith and Salazar. Meredith was the first one to use the memory pain, yes, but you don't know something. Meredith never used a memory."

I was confused. If Meredith hadn't used a memory then what was the white strand? What else could it be?

"Meredith made it look like a memory, but she used a slow acting Cruciatus. She's good with her Unforgivables, yes, but creativity isn't really her thing. Salazar had been fooled as well, but when he took his turn on the Asian he actually used the memory pain. He also was able to make adjustments to them as well. But, the best thing was the muggle pain. He didn't just use it because it was painful and slow, but he used it to relieve himself of the pain he endured with his muggle relatives. What Salazar does has always had something to do with his past."

I glared at the boy. "What are you a psychiatrist?" Matthew quickly shook his head.

Before I could curse him, I made him leave the room.

**Draco's POV**

I had searched everywhere, Grimmauld Place Number Twelve, Riddle Mansion, Salazar's relative's place (no one had to worry about them now), Siberia, underground, the cave from when he was little, and I even checked Hogwarts. Salazar wasn't anywhere.

"Need another one?"

I looked up at the bartender of the newly reformed Leaky Cauldron. Now, it was only for Death Eaters and their guests. In my hand was an empty bottle of firewhiskey. It was my fourth one.

"Yeah, I need another one."

He opened another bottle, set it in front of me, and took the empty one from my hand. I took a drink before the bartender spoke again.

"You seem like you've had a hard day, son."

I scoffed. "A hard day doesn't even describe what I've gone through. Now I'm going to have to go back and most likely will receive a nice hearty punishment."

"Ah, so a mission for the Dark Lord."

"I wish. I went off on my own, with out his permission to go find someone. I thought I could find him, but apparently not. The guy's well hidden."

The bartender started wiping up a spill that one of the new Outer Circle Death Eaters made. But he kept talking to me. "You're talking about Salazar aren't you, the Dark Lord's son?"

I didn't answer I just took another swig.

"You know, there's a statue of the kid. Of course he's a baby then and looks like Harry Potter."

I looked at the bartender as he finished drying the spot. "Why did they make a statue?"

"Everyone thought the boy had killed the Dark Lord! Why else would they make a statue?"

"Where is this statue?" I asked.

"In Godric's Hollow, of course, where else? It was where the Potters had lived. Of course, I'm actually not so sure the statue still stands. The Dark Lord could have had it taken down after Salazar came out as his son…"

I never heard the rest of what the bartender said. I had already left the bar and Apparated to where Salazar was. The guy was tricky, but there was always some clue to finding him.

**Salazar's POV**

Death…

Please…

Help…

I need…

Death…

…………

**Draco's POV**

"Salazar?" I called out as I opened the door to the Potter's old house.

There was no reply, but it was warm inside like a fire was burning. Hope entered my body as I stepped farther into the room.

"Salazar?" I called again.

The sound of something falling on carpet replied. Not knowing if it was good or bad, I ran into the next room. There, lying on the floor in front of the burning fire in the fireplace, was Salazar, unconscious and twitching slightly.

"Salazar!" I yelled and tried to shake him awake, but had no luck.

I got Salazar back onto the couch then found the kitchen and filled a bowl with warm water and another with cold water. On the way out I grabbed a towel. Like before, I started to dab the water onto the unconscious Salazar, trying to get him to stop twitching. The teen was in pain, but from what I didn't know.

I stayed there, trying to get Salazar to stop, for two hours. The whole time I worried, hoping the wizard was okay. He had to be okay.

"D-draco?" I felt the hand of my friend lightly grasp my arm. Relief spread throughout me. "H-help…me."

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it… the fifth chapter… hopefully you like it… it was longer than the last chapter!

**power214063**: I don't know if I'll ever make a potion that can tell you who you're related to. I think it would sort of ruin the whole plot, don't you? Then they would immediately figure out if she's related or not. Voldemort finding out the hard way sounds more fun to me.

**Marry Hiwatarie**: Yeah! I answered most of your questions! Don't worry if English is only your second language, I make spelling mistakes and actually speak English wrong a lot of times and it's my first language… did you know that funner actually isn't a word? You should actually say more fun… I think it's stupid…

**TuxedoKamenLuver**: Dotted sequences…that's a boring name for them… I will from now on call them triple dots… nah… that sounds stupid… Draco had the right to tell off Voldemort too… the guy wasn't listening… and don't worry about being weird… I can be weird at times too… can't we all?

**Kamorie**: Yeah, I killed Bill… hey Kill Bill's a movie…sweet… I don't really care what you called the girl… I hate her too… she doesn't deserve what she gets… I don't usually get offended anyways… but yeah… Meredith's a bitch, Draco's got guts, and Voldemort's somewhat of an idiot… what next?

&& …Did you know that some guy wrote a parody on Harry Potter and actually got it published… well he published it himself, but it's still published… called Barry Trotter I believe if anyone wants to check it out… &&


	7. Chapter 6

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter 6

Found

**Voldemort's POV**

Matthew's information was interesting. Meredith hadn't used memory pain when she tortured the weird girl. But, Salazar had used it at a complicated level and had done it well. And, actually, Matthew's psychiatric review of Salazar made sense. Maybe the boy was worth more than he seemed.

"My lord, Draco Malfoy is asking for you. He says it's an emergency." An unfamiliar Death Eater burst into the room, panting like he had just run a marathon. I mentally made note to make sure the Death Eaters' training was made harder.

"Tell the boy it can wait. I have important matters to resolve." I waved the man away, but he didn't leave.

"Sir, the boy says he has found what you have been looking for. He will not clarify any more."

I stood up and went right up to the Death Eater. "Draco Malfoy has found it?"

"I don't know, sir. It's just what he wants me to tell you. May I leave?"

I pushed him out the door and he fled down the hall. I walked the opposite way to the throne room. The man hadn't told me where to find the boy, but Draco was likely to show up there.

"Master! My lord! Sir!" Draco exclaimed as I entered the large room. His blond hair was a greasy mess with dirt intertwined in the hair. His robe had rips and stains on it. The shirt underneath was soaked. It wasn't the usual look of a Malfoy.

"I see you've returned Draco, with no prevail I suspect?" I snarled at him. I had no idea where my anger was coming from or why it came.

"Master, it's Salazar. There—there's something wrong with him. I need your help, my lord." Draco turned around and revealed the thing on the floor. I walked closer and found the _thing _to be my one and only son.

"Salazar." I whispered as I kneeled down next to him. I took his hand in mine and held it tightly.

Slowly, my son turned his head to face me. His face looked puzzled as he whispered back. "Father?"

**Salazar's POV**

Draco had found me. It had been almost five weeks since I had left the castle, but he had come. Draco had tried to look for me and he had succeeded. My life was now in his debt.

He brought me back to the castle after cooling me down with water. My twitching caused by the pain went away, but my pain still stayed strong, keeping me tired and weak.

When my father came, though, a new strength came to me. I felt his hand take mine. I looked at him and saw that he looked the same as when I left. There didn't seem to be any difference in the man. He almost looked as if he hadn't missed me.

"Father?"

Father gave me a smile, that actually didn't look forced, but I couldn't be sure. Before I could say anymore, he picked me up and brought me into a bedroom. There he set me on the bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Father asked Draco.

"I don't know, sir. He was in pain when I found him at Godric's Hollow in his fake parents' house."

"Godric's Hollow, Salazar?" Father looked at me with a pained expression. It was like hiding in a house that belonged to the Light Side was a sin. I hadn't done anything to my father except leave. Did he even realize what he had done to me, or was running away not enough for him to learn?

I couldn't look at the man any longer. He was a disgrace to me.

"Draco." I whispered as loud as I could. Draco came over to me. When I wouldn't speak he came closer to me so I could speak into his ear. "Tell my father to leave. He is not allowed in here unless I say otherwise."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked me.

I didn't answer him. When I said something, I meant it.

Draco turned to my father. "I- I'm supposed to tell you that y-you're supposed to leave. He's n-not allowing you in here again, unless he s-says otherwise."

My father looked at me. There was anger in his eyes, but another pained expression on his face. I pushed my pain away for a second to give him a look that that asked what he was still doing in the room. He got the message and left without another word. A smile slowly formed but then quickly disappeared because it hurt so much.

**Voldemort's POV**

How did Salazar have any right to make me leave? Here he had left me five weeks ago and now he came back to only shove his presence in my face? I wasn't allowed in his room until he said so. It was bullshit. This was my castle. I was the leader. I made the rules. The boy had no right.

I stomped back up to the door and tried opening it. The pain of a Cruciatus hit me once my hand touched the doorknob. The boy, even though in pain, was able to keep me out.

"Meredith!" I yelled down the hall. She didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, but I somehow knew she could hear me. Seconds later I could hear her running.

"Sir, you called for me?" She asked.

"Go in there," I pointed to the room Salazar and Draco were in. "and tell Salazar to let me back into the room."

Meredith bowed and tried to open the door, but she was thrown off her feet and crashed into the opposite wall. I went to her and asked if she was okay. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and held up her left hand. It looked like it had been set on fire. Her hand and halfway down her arm had third degree burns, every piece of the skin blistered. I had to shudder.

**Salazar's POV**

The loud thump coming from the other side of the door made me crack a smile. The spell I had wandlessly placed on the door had worked. Father and Meredith were unable to get in. And, if the extra part worked, Meredith would be in a lot of pain. She must have been the thump.

"My prince, should I check what happened?" Draco asked me.

"Draco, never call me prince. We've gone over it before. Prince was Father's name for me when I was the heir. I don't believe I'm the heir any longer." I told Draco. Slowly, my strength was coming back to me. But I think it was because I was purposely ignoring the pain that still wasn't starting to go away.

Draco looked at me like I lost it, which I probably had. Who knew? I'd been away from most of civilization for weeks. Being in unbearable pain for part of the time, without help from anyone else, could do something to someone.

Before I could tell the boy anything else, he had slapped me in the face. I glared at him like he had done something he would regret. Channeling my anger, I slowly rose Draco from the ground.

"Salazar, what are you doing?" Draco snarled. Who knew the teen could put so much anger into so few words.

"There was no reason for you to slap me. You have no right." I hissed.

"Oh really? Did you have the right to punish your father? Do you have the right to act like an ass when you come back after running away?"

I thought about it. Draco fell to the ground since my concentration had changed to thinking instead. Punishing my father and acting like an ass felt good. It made me feel like I had some sort of power, the power that had been taken away from me and given to Meredith Grakshaw.

Slowly, I got up from the bed my father had laid me on. I was a little unstable on my feet, but after walking with my hand on the wall for awhile, I got used to it. After taking off the spell on the door, I turned the knob and looked into the hallway. There, my father was kneeling next to Meredith Grakshaw, attending her wounded hand. Bloody hell, I was never taken care of by my father personally. I received the punishment from him after Draco cleaned my wounds.

"F-father…" My words trailed off. I couldn't speak to my father. Pain came to me. I wondered if it was the pain that was still in effect or was it a new pain.

He looked up from wrapping the girl's hand in clean, white bandages. His eyes were clear hazel, but they didn't look too happy.

"What do you want, boy?" He growled.

I stepped out of the room and closed the door. Carefully, I walked closer to the two on the floor then kneeled down next to them. I studied the damage I did to the hand and saw that I was quite successful, but it wasn't something to be proud of at the moment.

I bowed my head to them both before answering. "I wish for you forgiveness, Father. I also wish for the forgiveness of the girl."

"Do you now?"

Solemnly, I nodded my head. Why I had to do what I did was a mystery to me now. It seemed right only moments ago, but now I didn't understand myself. Was I that selfish? Was I that messed up?

Before anyone could say another word, I stood and ran down the hall, away from what I had run from before. Standing in their presence was too much. I couldn't handle it. Not yet anyways. My father would call me a coward. I wouldn't contradict him. He would be right, I was a coward. My life was a disaster, turning me into someone I shouldn't be.

Still unsteady on my feet, I collapsed to the floor. I looked back and found Meredith Grakshaw, Father, and Draco watching me run. Feelings of embarrassment and shame went through me as I picked myself up and slowly walked away.

My room was still the disaster I had made it when I left. I figured Father had no time or need to clean it up. No one needed to enter it when I left. Why would they need to fix it? The smell was almost unbearable. There was hardly any spot to step without getting something stuck to your shoes.

In the exact middle of the room, there was one spot big enough for me to sit down. I sat and cried. It wasn't just one single tear. In other words, I bawled like a little kid that scraped their knee. Seconds later, my favorite dagger was out of my sleeve. Blood was dripping onto the ground, coming from my side.

I sighed as I felt the comforting feeling and laid down on my back. My pale stomach showed the new mark I had made. _HP _showing clear as day, with fresh blood coming through the mark.

**Voldemort's POV**

My son was, Salazar Slytherin Voldemort Riddle. My pupil was Meredith Grakshaw. Salazar had done many good things for me, but he had also done many things that kept him from his full potential. Meredith had done many good things, but she had lied to me. Salazar was born on the side of Merope Gaunt. Meredith was born on the side of Morfin Gaunt. The heir of a family was usually the eldest son. Morfin was never known to have had a child so the responsibilities had been passed to me. But, now that the granddaughter of the original heir had been revealed, my ruling had been questioning.

Meredith was most likely a mudblood. Salazar was a half-blood. Salazar most likely had more experience in the wizarding world. Meredith had her cunning abilities. Who was the rightful heir?

"Sir, are you okay?" Meredith placed her good hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged her slender hand off and walked down the hall, in the opposite direction that Salazar had gone. The footsteps of Meredith followed behind me, but when I entered my office I slammed the door in her face, not wanting her to enter.

My emerald that I had hidden underneath my shirt was warm against my bare skin. I took it out and looked at it. Instead of it being green, like an emerald should be, it was glowing red. I cursed to myself and Apparated out of my office.

"_Salazar Slytherin Voldemort Riddle!" _I growled out in Parseltounge. The boy that was lying on the floor in the middle of his disastrous room sat up and looked at me.

"_Yes?" _the boy asked like nothing was wrong.

The boy had taken off his robe and shirt revealing his tan and well toned body. It would have been perfect if it wasn't covered in his own crimson blood. I wondered how the boy was able to inflict pain on himself. He had done it quite often every since he came back.

"_What do you think you're doing, boy?" _I hissed out as I grabbed his chin and held it tightly in my hand.

His facial expression changed. Instead of holding a look of being carefree, he looked tired and defeated.

"_Father, I only came to ask of your forgiveness. My actions are ones of shame and embarrassment. I understand you if you wish to never forgive me, but all I long for is the feeling of being your son once again." _Salazar pleaded to me.

"_You've always been my son, boy." _I moved my hand from his chin to his shoulder.

"_I've been your son, yes. I can never not be your son. But, the feeling I get of being your son isn't there. I feel like I've failed you and are only a being living on your property." _

I couldn't think of anything to say. My son was partially right. I hadn't been paying any attention to him. My mind was set on Meredith. She had showed so much potential when she tortured the young girl.

Before Salazar or I could say anything else, I hugged my son, not caring about the blood that touched my robe. Things had to be set straight again. It would be another try of many, and hopefully the last, but our family was much different than most. Ups and downs were what kept us together, even if the downs were dangerously close to actually losing someone forever.

* * *

**A/N: **I have finally finished the sixth installment of the story. Yeah me! Sure, it took a little while, but it didn't take as long as some of my past chapters. Don't be mad!

**power214063**: Voldemort cannot really scan Meredith's mind. Remember, Meredith is skilled in Occlumency(is that how you spell it?). Even though Voldemort is very skilled with many types of magic, mostly dark, Meredith can still get past a few of the man's tricks.

**Marry Hiwatarie**: Yes, Salazar has been found, but Voldemort still hasn't done much about Meredith. He can't really do much yet. Matthew hasn't told Voldemort all of the secrets that he knows, many of them much more informative than the ones that have already been revealed(hint hint).

**TuxedoKamenLuver**: Ellipsis… sounds like something pertaining to the moon. Oh well, hope you liked this chapter as well. It took me longer, but I think it's better than most of them that I've written for the chapter.

**Kamorie**: I guess you haven't really found out what happened to Salazar yet. I'm sorry. I'm trying my best, but I had to put this stuff in this chapter. Hopefully the explanation will come out in the seventh chapter. You have the right to yell at me if it doesn't. But hope you liked this chapter anyways!

& & …Relatives always fight, some more than others… & &


	8. Chapter 7

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter 7

Beginning of Revenge

**Salazar's POV**

What am I supposed to say? My father and I lived happily ever after? I laugh. My life was still far from perfect. It was probably never going to reach the dream anyway. The dark side didn't like perfect or dreams. Isn't that just grand?

"What are we doing tonight, Father?" I asked as I put on a brand new robe that Father had handed me right when he entered my new, clean room.

"Dinner."

"But why the new robe? Another ruler joining our side?" I followed my father outside my room and down the hall. Instead of going into the large dining room though we passed its large doors and turned down another hall. "Father?"

"We're not meeting with another ruler. That will be next week, my son. No, our company will be small." My father smiled to me as he opened a door on his right.

"I see you've already arrived."

The sight wasn't nice. Standing next to the small table placed in the room was Meredith Grakshaw, the girl who had taken my place. She was wearing a simple light blue gown and pearl earrings. Where she had gotten them was beyond me.

Trying to be nice, I went over and pulled out her chair for her then pushed it in when she sat. She smiled to me as a thanks but her eyes looked like they suspected something. I just smiled back. My father also looked at me strangely, but didn't say anything. The table was silent for quite awhile.

**Voldemort's POV**

When Salazar helped Meredith sit, I was surprised. I never would have thought the boy would try to be nice to the girl. Maybe he was actually trying to change. But the chance that he was too small. I knew Salazar's personality… well I somewhat did. It wasn't like him to immediately change his mind about something.

"What's on the menu?" Salazar broke the silence. His stupid grin was plastered on his face.

I shook my head at him and flicked my wrist. Food overflowed on the small table that we sat at. A large goblet of Port appeared at each of our places. A quick look into Meredith's eyes showed disgust, but she slowly took a small sip of the drink. Salazar didn't seem to mind the wine any longer.

After we all finished a long silent dinner, everything disappeared but our goblets which refilled themselves. Another look of disgust quickly entered and disappeared in Meredith's eyes.

"So, why are we having this dinner?" Salazar asked as he took another long drink of his Port. He had switched his formal sitting position to a casual one. If he could have, he would have probably set his feet on the table. His stupid grin had come back to his face and didn't seem to be disappearing anytime soon.

"I don't really have any reason. Can't a Dark Lord have a little get together?"

"Umm, no." Salazar answered seriously, but his grin was still there. Meredith was watching us talk without an expression.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to both of you about the day we defeated that groups of students. Both of you had used some sort of memory pain. This may seem like something I would never ask, but I would like to know how you both did it."

"It was easy really—" Salazar started, but I cut him off.

"Meredith will explain first. She was the one who thought of it of course." I motioned to the quiet girl. Salazar frowned and glared at the girl. Meredith fidgeted slightly in her chair. Maybe Matthew was right, the conversation could get interesting.

"Oh, but it seems like Salazar wants to speak first. Why don't you let him?" Meredith gave me a smile, but I ignored her and motioned her to tell me.

"Well, you see… all I had to do was pull an old memory of mine like I would if I was putting it into a Pensieve, but instead I put it into the girl's head. As Sherlock Holmes would say… it's elementary."

What was the girl talking about? Who was this Sherlock Holmes? Was he some sort of old friend of the girl's?

**Salazar's POV**

What Meredith Grakshaw was saying couldn't be true. What I did took much more than just a simple take out and put in. And then what was up with the "it's elementary" crap? Sherlock Holmes was some sad soul detective who had nothing to do but play some violin… or viola… or something… smoke a pipe and solve some mystery that didn't really need solving.

"Was that how you did it, Salazar?" My father asked me when the girl finished talking.

I shook my head. "My procedure took much more concentration. I took out some perfect memories of mine then did a few modifications to them just to make the girl go even more insane. Then, I finally placed the memories in her head with a quick customized memory charm."

Father smiled. I think he was prouder with my much more detailed explanation.

"Both of your ways are interesting. Maybe I'll use one of them in the future, who knows?" Father finished his wine and left without another word. He exit was unusual and left me and Meredith Grakshaw alone.

"So…" I spoke and slowly took a sip of my drink, which suddenly filled up again. It seemed like my father wanted us to be together alone. My eyes never left the girl.

"Why do you start a conversation when you know I will not speak to you?" She spat out at me.

I smirked to her. Apparently she didn't know Voldemort very well. He wouldn't leave us alone just to fight. There was a reason for his departure. The man was spying on us. I wasn't going to ruin my chances of making things better. I didn't give a crap about Meredith Grakshaw. She could ruin it for her if she wanted.

"There's no need for you to smirk when I'm speaking to you. You have no right." I watched as she tried to secretly bring her knife under the table. Nothing got past me when it came to her.

I didn't say anything, and I didn't change my smirk. It stayed there still strong. Meredith Grakshaw glared and stood. She tried the door and found it locked. I was right. Father was testing us.

"The door's locked. Why's the door locked?" Meredith Grakshaw complained as she tried multiple unlocking spells, none working.

I stayed silent. Why should I help? It was funny watching the girl struggle. Wasn't it obvious to her? Why couldn't she understand?

Finally, Meredith Grakshaw came at me. It was about time. Her knife was held high and her hand grasped it tightly in her fist. Red started to fill her face as her anger grew. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. Sure it was funny, but she was more of a disturbing looking girl. The humor disappeared when you saw her face. It was a bummer.

"What are you doing?" I asked her like I didn't have a clue. It only riled her up more.

She came up to my face and the anger disappeared from her as fast as a mouse disappears from a muggle without a mousetrap. Then, slowly, a smile crept onto her face. It was large and menacing and completely annoying.

"This." It was all she said before she stabbed herself in the side. So much force was put into the thrust, you wanted to wonder if she knew she was stabbing herself. Most people wouldn't stab themselves hard, they'd have enough pressure to do it quick, but the girl practically tore into herself. What was she trying to do?

**Voldemort's POV**

Was the girl mental? She had just plunged a knife into her side. Blood was pooling to the floor as she collapsed to the floor. Salazar looked completely and utterly shocked. Both of us were. At first it seemed she was going to try and stab him, but herself? If she was trying to blame Salazar for hurting her, that would be impossible. He had memories and she wouldn't be quick enough to fix her own.

"Meredith Grakshaw!" I yelled as I slammed open the door to the small room that Salazar and the girl were in. Salazar was still sitting in his chair. He hadn't moved an inch. Meredith was on the verge of slipping into complete unconsciousness on the floor, surrounded by her own crimson blood, the knife sticking out of her side.

"I have nothing to say, Father. Would it be alright if I go to my chambers?" Salazar asked me casually. I looked at him and nodded then turned to the girl. Meredith was still conscious enough to see that I had left Salazar leave. The smile that was on her face grew to a frown that held confusion, pain, and sadness, maybe a little bit of anger too.

"Sir?" She asked me softly.

"Yes?" I asked her like she was standing in front of me instead of lying on the floor, dying. "Would you like me to help you?"

Like she was embarrassed, she blushed then nodded. I levitated her out of the room and into another with a small, metal frame bed. The walls were all concrete and the bed had a single white sheet on it. It was ten times worse than the room Salazar first had underground. I let Meredith down on the bed.

The knife still wasn't out of her side, but with a small tug it was out as well as Meredith's screams. The noise was bliss to my ears. I dropped the knife to the ground and slowly healed the girl's room. I made sure to leave a scar; she needed something to remind her.

I left the room without speaking to her and put up necessary wards to keep her in. Then I walked down the hall, twirling her wand in my hand.

**Salazar's POV**

What Meredith Grakshaw had done was priceless. Even though she seemed so perfectly…well, perfect, Meredith Grakshaw didn't realize the most obvious. If Father usually never left the two of us, how could she think that nothing was going on? Sure, she'd been living with us for only about four months, but if she was so smart then why did she make the error?

"I am sorry, my son." Father had walked into my room. His head was down as he walked towards me. I stood from my chair and looked at him. Before I actually realized what was happening, he took my hand and kissed it then bowed on the ground, kissing the hem of my robe. "You are the rightful heir. I know this now."

I kneeled down to my father and held up his chin with my fingers. It was almost as if I was the adult here. Father's eyes were all hazel and held warmth in them. Looking at them made the pain I'd been putting aside disappear completely. The pain I'd been trying to ignore had vanished.

"Father, do not be sorry." I helped him up and we sat across from each other in two armchairs. "Meredith Grakshaw has been a deceitful, cunning little bastard. She had both of us believing in her. Now, she is nothing."

My father smiled and leaned over to me to ruffle my long, ebony hair. I had to smile back as we reminisced about the good and bad times we had together.

**Voldemort's POV**

"But I've been wondering about one thing, father." Salazar said after we'd been talking for quite awhile. "During the time that I stayed at the Potter's old home, an unbearable pain was inflicted on me. I couldn't move the pain was so strong. It was worse than multiple Cruciatuses being cast on me."

"Pain. It's something we've both been living with ever since you were born. For you, since you're still so young, I believe you let the pain loose. You had been ignoring it for so long it had built up until it was able to break free."

"But, don't you get any pain? Why doesn't it hurt you?" Salazar demanded to know.

"Salazar, pain does hurt me. But, I'm so used to it now that it is a part of my life. Pain seeps through the walls that I've kept it in everyday. During any time of the day, be it during a meeting or while I'm sleeping, I'm hit with the escaped pain. I let the walls I've built slowly crumble so I can actually feel it. Yours are made of steel and inescapable until something tragic enough lets them fall until you build them again."

"Why do you want the pain? Pain is a setback. It doesn't help you accomplish anything."

I nodded. "That is true. It is why most people build those walls, so they don't have to worry about it getting in the way." I explained. "But pain keeps you from becoming insane. Too much will make you go insane, yes, but too little to none at all can make you even worse. You'll kill without thought and you won't stop killing."

"But what's wrong with that? You've always said to never think about who you're killing."

"Even I have my limits, Salazar. Yes, when you are killing, don't think about it and just do it, but doing it without thought it different. When you do it without thought, you don't think about who you're killing. You could be killing your best friend, your enemy, your mother, but you'd never know because you're killing without thought." Salazar stayed silent. He understood what I was saying. "Pain helps you stay human. It keeps you humane. It gives you your soul."

* * *

**A/N: **That's the seventh chapter, but don't think that it's the end. Seven chapters is too short to be a story, especially to me. Don't think I'm stopping here.

**power214063**: I won't reveal anything. Instead you'll just have to keep reading. It probably won't be long till I actually _do _explain everything though. But the exact chapter is still a mystery, even to me.

**Marry Hiwatarie**: Hopefully this answered you question about the pain. And yes, Meredith is a Slytherin. Only people of the Slytherin line can speak Parseltounge and as you already know, Meredith speaks the language. Matthew will probably appear in the next chapter, just to inform you, but I'm not positive yet.

**TuxedoKamenLuver**: So far Voldemort has made Salazar the rightful heir. Hopefully it'll stay that way, but at the moment I'm the only one who knows if it will… sorry… that sounded a bit mean… but it is true….:)

**Kamorie**: I'm glad you liked chapter six. It was one of my favorite ones to write that's for sure. Also, even though Salazar has first rights to his father, it doesn't mean he has first rights to the Slytherin line. Hopefully I've answered your question about Salazar's pain. I tried to explain it best I could. Finally, as you've probably already seen, I've checked out your story. I do very much like it and I hope you keep writing it. You've opened my mind to a new area of stories that maybe I'll find out I really like. Who knows?

& & …"Pain helps you stay human. It keeps you humane. It gives you your soul."… & &


	9. Chapter 8

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter 8

Beginning to Learn

**Salazar's POV**

I was supposed to let it out. I couldn't keep it in. My walls had to break. The steel had to rust away and let my pain bleed out. Father said the pain would make me insane if I kept it in. Insanity would prevent me from ruling. I _needed _to rule. I couldn't let the privilege slip from my grasp again.

"Concentrate, Salazar. You need to concentrate." Father was trying to coach me, helping me let go of some pain.

"I'm trying!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my temples. "It's hard to do this without getting angry!" My fists clenched tightly. I had to take a deep breath to help myself calm down and unclench them.

Father went behind me and slowly massaged my shoulders like I was getting ready for a fight. _"Overpower the walls. Climb over them and free your pain." _Father hissed into my ear softly.

I closed my eyes and pictured four walls put together like a fort. Then I walked towards them and grasped the first stone that jutted out of the nearest wall. With all of my strength I climbed the wall, careful not to fall back down.

Sure, the whole scene was in my head, but it took energy. I couldn't risk my chances with something as stupid as this. I had to concentrate. I had to climb the wall. Pain couldn't be a setback.

"_Father, I reached the top." _

"_Good. Now slowly take out the pain."_

I tried to unleash the pain. Everything was going perfectly, but then I screamed and fell to the ground in a heap.

"_Salazar! Get up! Push the pain back into the walls. Don't take so much out." _I could hear Father's voice hiss into my ear. His tone was strict and harsh. _"You need to try and stand. Take the pain away, but do it slowly. It needs to leak, not gush."_

I nodded. My eyes were still closed, but I could feel my father looming over me. His face was stern and almost disappointed. I couldn't let him down.

**Voldemort's POV**

When Salazar fell to the floor, I didn't think he would be able to get up. To my surprise, after telling him what he should do, the boy picked himself up, stayed silent for a few moments, and then slowly opened his red/hazel eyes. Finally, after staring at nothing in particular for awhile, his smirk formed.

**Draco's POV**

"So, how was your training today?" I asked Salazar as I watched him, from a chair, take off his robe and shirt.

"I accomplished most of what I was supposed to do, but I had a bit of trouble in the beginning." Salazar said as he took a bottle and a rag that were sitting on top of his dresser. He poured some of the liquid that was in the bottle onto the rag and gently set it onto his side, covering his slowly healing cut. A hiss escaped his clenched teeth.

"Explain why you won't just drink a potion?" I went over and helped him put on a plain white t-shirt and a black zip-up to go over it. Then he changed from his black training pants into a pair of black baggy chain jeans. The outfit reminded me of when I saw him the first day of Hogwarts when he had changed his look.

"I'm sick of drinking potions. Once you've drank as many as I have, you'll understand… believe me." He didn't bother to put his robe back on. Then he sat across from me in the other armchair. His hand went to his mouth like he was going to sneeze or yawn, but I knew he was popping a pill or two. Aspirin was what he called it. I had no idea what the stuff was.

We talked about multiple things. Salazar was keeping up with his studies as well as his training, but the studies were only theory. He didn't want to actually try anything new. It was as if he was scared to. We also talked about Quidditch. It had been awhile since we actually talked about the sport, probably a few months. Most of the professional teams had been on the Light Side and they couldn't keep up the team because either they had gone into hiding or they had been killed.

"We should go flying." Salazar said suddenly. "We should go right now." He stood up, grabbed what seemed to be two brand-new brooms from his closet and handed one to me.

I looked at the broom that was in my hand. It felt like it belonged, but I didn't know what to do. Clearly, it was better than a Firebolt and it begged me to mount it. But, what would Master say?

"Don't worry. I'll handle it if Father disapproves. He's more worried about Meredith Grakshaw right now anyway. Father's had to try and fix everything she ruined in his plans. Most of the time he's to busy to bother with yelling at me for having fun." Salazar walked out the door.

I couldn't refuse. Salazar would curse me if I did. Lately, he had somewhat of a temper. I think it was partially because of all the pressure put on him and the little amount of sleep he got from working so hard. The boy didn't want to be pushed aside again and he didn't want to make his father ashamed. Salazar had changed, but I didn't know if it was for the better or for the worse.

**Salazar's POV**

Outside of the castle, a few hundred yards away, I had cleared an area of trees. Now six goalposts stood on opposite sides of the clearing, three on each side. In a small shed next to the field was all of my equipment. It held Bludgers, Quaffles, and three Snitches. Six beater clubs hung on a wall. Quidditch robes for me, Draco, and more than two teams were in lockers along another wall. A book of plays was on a table sitting in the middle of the room.

"Took you long enough to get here." I told my platinum blond haired friend.

"I'm sorry, Sal. I tripped over a log on the way." Draco was a bit dirty on the front. His robe held a few leaves and bits of dirt.

I grinned at him then mounted my broom, a Quaffle in hand. Draco followed soon after; I knew he wouldn't miss a quick Chaser practice. Actually, I only had an hour before I had to get back to my lessons. Everyday I studied in my room for five hours straight. Then I would have a Death Eater quiz me on what I had just studied. If I aced it, I would reward myself with a quick dinner and a good sleep. If I didn't, I would chug down a nourishing potion, giving me the daily amount of vitamins and minerals a person needs, then study the same stuff for another five hours. Another Death Eater would quiz me and if I didn't ace it again, I'd go through the whole process again. At least twice a week, I'd have to make a batch of twenty nourishing potions.

The two of us flew around a bit, passing each other the Quaffle, pretending we were actually being chased. It wasn't even close to the real thing, but it had to do. The other Death Eaters weren't allowed to have a long break like Draco. When both of us got bored, and ten minutes were left before I had to leave, we played a small game against each other.

"You beat me." Draco came down after me, a little breathless. His usually slicked back hair was askew and a little wet with sweat. I probably looked the same.

"You let me win." I replied as I put back the Quaffle.

"No I didn't!" My friend protested. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your master's son. Because I've been under a lot of stress and had a lot of problems ever since I joined the Dark Side. Because you think it would make me feel better. Because it's practically a rule to let me win." Draco bit his lip, telling me that I was right. "Draco, you weren't any competition to me. It seems like you got worse ever since Hogwarts, and I know you're not the type to let yourself get worse."

We walked the rest of the way back in silence. Draco would give me unsure glances every few seconds. I kept my eyes looking in front of me. Once we reached the door to the castle, I gave the blond a final look before heading inside. He stayed outside for a moment before running in front of me, stopping me from going to my room.

"You can't go and study."

"And why not?" I asked him, almost amazed at his actions.

"Salazar, you're killing yourself. If you keep going on like this, all of this studying and practically no sleep, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it already."

I studied the teen that was in front of me. His expression was of caring and concern, but then there was a flash of pain. Pain, the thing that made us all humane. I couldn't bear to look at his gray eyes, they were too powerful. If I did, I would clearly break under his gaze, like I almost did when I was with Father.

Before I broke, I walked past him and down the hall to my room. I had to study for five hours and already I was five minutes behind schedule.

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't take the guy anymore. There had to be something that I could do for him. I saw his look, his eyes. They weren't the usual gleaming red/hazel that they usually were when he was okay. The red and hazel were dull and distant. The bags under them were visible if you actually looked. The make-up he used was from the muggle world. Then, you add his almost all black look and he looks nearly depressed.

At first, I was thinking about actually following him, but I knew better. Following him would just get him madder. There didn't need to be any more anger than already. Instead, I walked to Master's office. Surely he would know how to solve the problem, at least partially.

Softly, I knocked on the door. "Come in." The familiar voice called from behind it.

I opened the door and walked into the dimly lit room. The rest of the castle had always been lit brightly, but his office never had a lot of light. About ten candles were actually in the room, lighting the place. Five of them were on his desk and the rest scattered around the room. There was no window in the place.

"Sir, may I speak with you?" I humbly asked.

The man who was changing, not mentally but physically, nodded to me. He motioned me to sit down. Before I spoke, I made sure to place enough silencing wards and a locking spell so no one could overhear or interrupt us. Master raised an eyebrow.

"Salazar…he's…different…" I slowly spoke. Inside I knew what I wanted to say, but outside I couldn't say it. Nothing would come out.

"How do you mean?" He set down the quill he had been writing with and listened. Lately, when the conversation had to do with his son, he always listened. He didn't want anything pertaining Salazar to go past him. Right now, he was trying to be a father but also a solid leader and teacher.

"Did you know he's been studying?"

"Of course, I told him to study, it'll help him recover. He's been doing so much better in his lessons with me."

"I know that, my lord, but do you know his schedule?" I asked.

"Why do you ask this?"

"Salazar doesn't start his schedule in the morning, Master. He starts it about now. He'll study for five hours, all theory from books. Then he'll have a Death Eater that is roaming the halls quiz him. If he does not get every single question right, he'll drink a nourishing potion and study again for five more hours. Again and again he'll do this until he gets every question a Death Eater asks him."

"But he always comes to my lessons."

"If he hasn't aced the quiz and it is time for his lesson, he'll take a break and go. My lord, what your son is doing… it's killing him, slowly. He refuses anything pertaining to the wizarding world except for the nourishing potions and Quidditch.

"But my lessons…"

"Your lessons are something a psychologist would do in the muggle world."

**Voldemort's POV**

If what Draco was telling me was true, Salazar was falling, again. I had told him once before that if he screwed up again I would give the place to Draco, but I wasn't going to let myself do that. Plus, with Meredith still staying in her concrete room, I had enough to worry about.

I stared at the letter I had started to write to the leader of the Mafia in Mexico. The words were blurring and soon all I could see was splotches of black. At first I didn't know why I couldn't read them, but then I realized that my tears were in my way of sight. I couldn't see Draco, but I knew he left after I heard the door open and close softly.

The tears fell down my cheeks as I sat silently and alone in my office. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to confront the boy like I had every time before? Salazar had just gotten madder at me each time I did it. I didn't need another mess.

Instead, I decided on not doing anything about it. All I did was sit there, unmoving, and cried. I couldn't help the tears from flowing so I didn't bother wiping them away. What was the point?

**Salazar's POV**

"How many did I get wrong?" I asked the Outer Circle Death Eater that had been quizzing me for the past hour.

"T-two, sir." The man was clearly afraid of me. I didn't care. My ten hours of studying had just gone to waste. Now I needed to do it all over again. I _was _going to get this right. Sure, it was going to be my third time, but I _was _going to ace it. Father would be disappointed if I didn't.

"You may leave now, get some rest, you've deserved it." I told him.

The man handed me my book with shaking hands, bowed, and quickly left without a word. I shook my head, went to my desk, and opened the book again to the first page.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry to all who hoped that Meredith Grakshaw would be in this chapter. Also, I was planning on having Matthew in it, but then my plot went a little astray and I focused on Salazar more than I wanted. I promise that the next chapter will probably be more of Meredith and Matthew.

**power214063**: Yeah, Meredith was pretty much trying to frame Salazar. But, she was too stupid to notice the obvious so she got caught. Her tactics were sort of pathetic as well, don't you think?

**Marry Hiwatarie**: Yes, Meredith really speaks Parseltounge. You'll understand more later on because actually there's one whole piece missing to the story. Parts of it should come into the story in the next chapter, but the rest will come later.

**Kamorie**: Nope, it's not the end of the story! Meredith is still stuck in her concrete cell. Salazar's pain was just all the pain he received and then kept inside of him, ignoring it. Yeah, I thought Meredith was an idiot for stabbing herself. As you read, it didn't solve anything and only made her weaker. Guess the girl actually isn't all that smart as she thought she was. Voldemort will be talking to the insane person in the next chapter though, I promise you that.

**TuxedoKamenLuver**: Pain is inescapable. You can't ever escape but it can slowly leave you on its own accord. My friend is going through the process right now and for her it's extremely hard under all of the circumstances. But I've been by her side the whole time, helping her out with every problem. It helps when you have people to stand by you.

_**& & …Make-up doesn't always cover everything up… & &**_


	10. Chapter 9

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter 9

Questioning and a Test

**Voldemort's POV**

"What day is it today, Draco?" I asked the boy after one of my weekly meetings.

"It's Friday, sir." The boy answered before I let him leave.

Friday was the day I went to speak to Meredith or Matthew. Usually I spoke with Matthew. I didn't like speaking with the little liar. She either told me something wrong or didn't speak at all. Matthew had learned a bit about Meredith's past. He knew Meredith was the granddaughter of Morfin Gaunt and a muggle named Suzanna Greenhill. He was also able to get the name of the child they had, Jonathon Greenhill. Suzanna didn't dare name the boy after the man who raped her.

The boy showed no magical ability until he was thirteen. He never went to Hogwarts since there was such a long delay of showing his magical abilities. Even if he was accepted to the school he wouldn't have gone. Jonathon was so afraid of his talent that he ran away to Italy, never seeing his mother again.

Today I was planning on learning more of Meredith's past. I was quite surprised at how much she had told the Outer Circle Death Eater. The girl was always so protective of her past, but she let this cowardly boy hear it all.

I found Matthew patrolling outside of the castle. When I approached he bowed to me and immediately followed me inside. Our meetings were so usual now that he wasn't surprised to see me.

"Matthew, did she ever tell you her mother's name?" I asked him.

"I believe it was Veronica Grakshaw, a muggle. Her father was too embarrassed to have her take his name so she took Grakshaw. Apparently he jumped off a cliff when Meredith was three because she had started to show magical abilities. He was ashamed of giving her the gift. Veronica and Meredith moved to America and stayed until her mother died of cancer. Meredith lived in foster care until she was sixteen and ran away back to Europe. That's when she heard of you and joined."

"Is there anything else of importance that you could tell me?"

"Not that I recall at this moment, Master. Is it alright if I go back to my patrolling?" The boy had clearly gotten more comfortable with me. He had the courage to ask me a question.

I nodded and let him leave then walked to the room I had put the girl in.

Every time I stepped into the room I saw my mother. I always wanted it to be, but then I reminded myself it was only a girl with the same genetics as her.

"I see you've come again to question me." She spoke in a cool voice, exactly like my mother's.

I ignored her comment and conjured myself a chair. The girl stayed standing; there was nothing to sit on. I had taken out the bed when she yelled at me a few weeks back. All she had was concrete walls and a thin sheet.

"What was your mother's name?" I asked slowly.

"Veronica Grakshaw."

"Who was your father?"

"A retched man who abused me and had no consideration to me except to be his servant until he left and died." When she said this, a quick flash of fear showed in her eyes.

The visit was quick. I only had the two questions for her. Her answers weren't much help though.

**Salazar's POV**

"Do you think you can let it out by yourself now?" Father asked me at the beginning of my lesson. "Do you need me to coach you through it?"

I shook my head. I was waiting for this moment. I'd been getting stronger and it'd been easier each day to climb the wall and let my pain slowly drain. All I needed was this chance to prove to him that I was strong.

Father went into a corner in the room, his eyes always on me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the walls again. I climbed one to the top and focused on the pain kept inside of it. Then, I made a small hole in the stone. I watched as a stream of pain escaped from its barrier and fell into oblivion. My body ached as I felt the pain take its course then disappear.

When I was finished I opened my eyes and looked at my father who hadn't moved an inch. "How was that?" I asked him.

"You twitched." It was all he said before he left. Was he disappointed in me? How could I have twitched? I'd been practicing for weeks, trying to make him proud, and all I do is disappoint him?

Slowly, I walked back to my room, my head down the whole time. Inside my room Draco was sitting, waiting for me like he did everyday. I took off my robe and shirt and cleaned my _HP_ with the alcohol I had sitting on my dresser. Then Draco gave me a black t-shirt, my usual black zip-up, and a pair of black baggy chain jeans. I changed out of my training clothes into the clean ones and sat across from my friend.

"Want to go eat?" Draco asked. "I'm starving."

I shook my head.

"How about we go practice some more Quidditch?"

I shook my head.

"Want to terrorize a few muggles, or punish some lowly house-elf?"

I shook my head again.

"What do you want to do then?"

"I'm going to study for awhile. Then I'll take a nap if I have some time." I answered his question then went to my bookshelf, looking for something I wanted to read for today.

"You're not going to have any time." Draco mumbled as he started to leave the room. I never got to yell at him though because he already had slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it took me awhile to update and then you get disappointed because it's so short…but I've been so busy. Right now I hate April because I'm always so busy…I almost want to scream…okay, maybe not

**XcrimsonroseX**: Thank you for reviewing… I don't remember you reviewing before, but maybe I'm mistaken

**power214063**: No, Voldemort is not going to make Salazar take sleeping potions…see, he's already tried to make Salazar better multiple times, but the boy has never been able to stay better…now he's letting him do it on his own…perhaps he'll help if Salazar gets worse…I don't know


	11. Chapter 10

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter 10

Magic

**Salazar's POV**

I had finally aced the quiz a Death Eater had given me. Now I was walking down the hall in my training clothes, getting ready to face what my father had in store for me this lesson. I still blamed myself for the mistake I had made…a twitch…a stupid twitch. I had let out the right amount of pain and no one had coached me, but I twitched.

Cautiously, I opened the double doors. Out of habit, I winced when I saw my father, his wand held in his hand, but I never felt the pain of a Cruciatus or any other curse. I relaxed a bit and slowly walked into the room towards him. He had no expression on his face so I didn't know what he was feeling.

"Salazar." Father spoke coolly. It was all he said and he wouldn't make eye contact with me. His head wouldn't even turn my way.

"Father." I bowed to him, wishing he would look my way.

"I see you've changed into your training clothes." He spoke again. "I wouldn't have expected you to."

"Why not, sir?" I asked.

"You seemed to have acquired a liking for those…_other_ clothes. Since you've accomplished releasing your pain, I wouldn't have even thought you to come back to training."

"I thought I hadn't accomplished it."

Father turned and looked at me, his hazel eyes staring straight into my red/hazel ones. Gracefully, he walked closer and pressed his wand to my chest. "You know that isn't true." He told me. His wand traced a path to the side of my head. "You just believe what you want to hear."

"Why would I want to hear that I hadn't accomplished it?" I said confidently even though inside I was terrified of what he would do with the wand still pointed to my head like a muggle gun.

"_You are afraid. You don't want to be left alone. You don't want to be abandoned. Your mind is filled with thoughts of what could happen if you don't make me happy."_

"That's not true." I denied.

Father scoffed. _"Then why have you almost stopped using magic all together? Why do you study nonstop? Why don't you sleep or eat?"_

"I _do _sleep. I _do _eat. I _do _use magic. And I _don't _study nonstop. Who told you this nonsense?" My voice turned cold, almost evil like.

"Names are not important, Salazar. I want to know the truth. Give me your wand."

I stood there not knowing what to do. What could I do?

"Well? What's taking you so long?" Father raised an eyebrow.

"My wand is in my room…"

**Voldemort's POV**

I looked at my son like he was crazy. Surely he would know better. A wizard never went anywhere, even the bathroom, without his wand. A wandless wizard was like a trapped animal…helpless. Here, my own son was a helpless animal.

"Where is it?"

"I put it in a black box and hid it in my jean drawer."

I didn't bother to talk anymore to my son. Instead I dragged him with me back to his room. Lately I hadn't bothered to check in on him in his room. I had been busy with other work and didn't think I needed to check with him since I saw him already once a day.

"Get it for me."

Salazar walked to his dresser, his head down, and opened the bottom drawer. He rummaged around for a bit before he took out a black box and came back to hand it to me.

"Here, sir." He said, his head still looking at the floor.

I took the black box and opened it. Just lying there was my son's wand, untouched. You could tell that it had been polished. I wondered if Salazar had taken it out occasionally just to look at it…maybe he missed it, but thought it was best if he didn't use it.

"Use it." I ordered him as I handed him the thing that used to be his prized possession.

Salazar took it with a shaky hand. His eyes looked over it slowly and had a look of pain and worry come over them. I wanted to search his mind and check what thoughts were lingering in his head at the moment, but I didn't. A father would never do that to their son.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked softly.

"Make the box float." I held out my hand that was still holding the back box.

He pointed the wand at the box. I could see the wand quivering a bit in his grasp. What was it that made him be like this? Was he scared…worried?

Gradually the box rose a few inches. Salazar hadn't spoken a word, but his eyes didn't look pleased. He almost looked like he had failed…like he was defeated. Before the box could rise any more, the wand slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. The room was perfectly silent until the piece of wood hit the ground. The sound it made would seem like it hit hard enough to break, like Salazar had thrown it to the ground, but looking down, the stick was still in one piece, perfectly intact.

"No…" The word escaped from Salazar's lips. His hand quickly covered his mouth once he said it and his feet moved him backward.

"Salazar, what's wrong?" I asked him, trying to reach out like a normal parent would, but I let my hand fall to my side. I wasn't a normal parent.

"I can't use magic…"

"But…what you just did was magic…"

"I know I can _do _it…I just can't _use _it…I'll lose control…You'll be disappointed in me again…" Salazar fell back into a chair and started to cry.

**Salazar's POV**

What was wrong with me? How could I just let myself break so easily?

Yes, I didn't want to use magic. The thought was tempting, but I knew I couldn't. Father would become disappointed in me easily. It was best that I learn it perfectly before I ever try it. Failing my father wasn't something I had in mind.

When I wiped away my tears and looked up, my father was still there…looking at me with an indescribable look. I couldn't tell if it was bad or good or something else.

"Salazar." Father said before he hugged me tightly. "You _can _use it my son. Why do you think you are training? I can help you keep it under control. You won't have to worry about it."

"What about Meredith?" I asked. She was still in the concrete room. Father never spoke about her, but I knew they talked every once in a while.

"You and I will be talking with her soon. She hasn't been very…cooperative lately."

"A double strong truth potion?" I asked.

A smile came across my father's face. "I'll give you the honors to give it to her yourself."

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it…the tenth chapter…it's not my greatest I can tell you that as a positive fact, but the next chapter should get interesting…I'm pretty sure

**Kamorie: **April usually isn't that cold, but this year it's crazy…I never even knew April could be this cold…okay…yeah I did…haha…Meredith is still alive because…personally I don't know either…I just know the stuff I wanted to actually get out about her makes her have to stay alive…and it seemed to early to kill her off when it seemed like I should have…so yeah…sorry about that...I'm not trying to make Voldemort so indifferent, but I guess he sort of really seems that way doesn't he…I think I'm losing my small amount of touch I have…haha…

**XcrimsonroseX:** I don't care if you don't write much in your reviews…you like my story…that's all that counts!

**power214063:** He's going to make her tell the truth…as you probably already found out in this chapter…but I don't really think he got two different stories…Matthew's and Meredith's are pretty much the same…

&...& If there really were such things as truth potions we'd have a lot of chaos in the world &...&


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter 11

**Salazar's POV**

It was a Tuesday. I remember this because I had gone to one of Father's monthly meetings yesterday and his meetings were now always on Mondays. We had just finished training. I was learning how to transfigure useful muggle weapons from simple things like sticks and rocks. I also was learning how to make the weapons hurt more than if they were always a weapon.

Before I could leave, Father fished a potion out of his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at him with a smile. It was the day I would finally see Meredith Grakshaw again. The thought made my body tingle. I would give her the potion, forcing her if I had to. Then, Father and I would question her until we got the answers we needed to figure out the actual truth, not the muddled kind that we had.

"Don't do anything stupid." It was all Father had said before he unlocked the door and we both walked inside the small room.

"Hello, Salazar." They were the first words that had left Meredith Grakshaw's mouth. "I suspect you are both here to question me."

I scowled at the pale girl. Here she was sitting on a dirty white sheet that was on the floor and she was speaking like she owned it all. The girl was trying her hardest to keep her power, her rank I now possessed. She wasn't going to get it back. I had it and was determined to keep it.

"My son would like to hear your story, Meredith." Father told her after conjuring himself a chair. I leaned against one of the cement walls; it was more of my style.

With a small sigh, she started her life story. It started with her being born in her home in England. It was only her, her mother, and her father, until she was three. Then, on her birthday, her father jumped off a cliff because she started showing magical abilities. The next week she and her mother, Veronica Grakshaw, moved to America for a better life, but a year later Veronica had developed cancer. They tried different things, but she lost the fight only a year and a half later. Meredith was put into foster care until she was sixteen. Then she ran away back to Europe and lived in a ratty part of London until she heard of the Death Eaters. Being so poor and helpless, and hearing of a place to stay and eat made her desperate. She instantly joined and here she was now.

"How'd you hear about your past? If your father died when you were three then how did you know Morfin Gaunt was your grandfather?" I asked her.

"I didn't." She said simply. But, while walking down the halls of Riddle Mansion when I was stationed there at one point, I passed a portrait of Merope Gaunt. She looked exactly like me, but why? There had to be an explanation. Coincidence couldn't be the reason, the resemblance was too much. So I went to a man who specialized in heritage. He could search your line all the way back to its beginning. That's when I found out everything."

Father's face was blank. There was no remorse or feeling in it anywhere. I just plain didn't believe her, and I was pretty sure the feeling showed on my face. Her story was too much.

"Salazar." Father said. I knew what it meant.

"Open wide, Meredith. Father needs you to drink something." I told her as I walked forward with the bottle in my hand. A smirk covered my face. She looked at me with sad eyes. I think she wanted me to feel sorry for her and not make her drink it, but I wasn't easy. Instead, I took off the top and forced her to open her mouth before pouring the liquid down her throat. A tear fell from her closed eye down her cheek before she opened them and looked straight at my father.

"Of what you just told us before, was any of it true?" I asked.

"No." The girl whispered.

**Voldemort's POV**

Her answer was something I was afraid of. I had a thought of who she really was. It made sense, but I didn't want it. The thought was too much.

"Then who are you?" Salazar asked. He was eager to ask questions.

"My name is Merope Gaunt. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. is my son."

My hands gripped the chair's armrests as she looked at me with dark, sad eyes. Salazar just stood there, too shocked to say anything. But the glass bottle that had held the truth potion he had gave her dropped from his hand. Its crash was the only sound in the room.

"You were supposed to be dead. The orphanage told me you were dead." I told her defensively.

"I told them to say that. I told them that you should never know the truth, that I couldn't keep you."

"But, Father, you showed me her grave." Salazar protested.

"There's no body in that grave. I tried finding it, but I never found it. Instead I just had a headstone made." I hung my head, ashamed. Then I looked back up. "Why did you decide to come back now? Why couldn't you have come back while I was in school?"

"I thought it was best that you never meet me. I was afraid you would turn out like my brother or my father. I didn't need you to be a Gaunt."

"That's why you named him after his father." Salazar commented. "You didn't want him to find out about you or your family."

"But I did anyways. Dumbledore and his Pensieve told me enough." I said. "And now you're here, for reasons I don't know."

"Why are you here?" Salazar asked.

"Because of you." This time she was speaking to my son. "I had always wanted a grandson and always hoped you would find someone." She referred to me. "Then, a few years back, about twelve, I heard of a boy gone missing. His name was Harry Potter and his apparent kidnapper went by the name of Lord Voldemort. With a little bit of research I found out his real name: Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"But how did you find out he was my father?" Salazar asked.

"I knew it automatically. A Gaunt never did anything wrong unless they thought it hurt the family in some way. We're a protective bunch and it ran in the blood. Tom wouldn't have done such a thing unless it was protecting a part of the family."

"Then why'd you try to frame me when you stab yourself with a knife?" Salazar asked. I knew the answer to this one.

"Protecting the family. Don't forget that I'm a Gaunt too." Merope explained.

"In the beginning she was testing you, Salazar. Of course her magic's better than yours."

"But, I thought she was a squib."

"Everyone thought I was a squib." Merope said. "Even my father and son thought I was a squib, but instead I was just a little late. I didn't show any ability till I was about six, old enough to know I should never reveal my magic to my brother or father. I also can speak Parseltounge. When you spoke to me, Salazar, I was only pretending not to understand. The language is my first language. I learned it long before English because that was all father would speak to me and my brother in until we both passed the age of five."

"So, all of your actions was to see if I was good enough?" Salazar asked.

Merope smiled. "I couldn't let you be the heir if you didn't fit expectations."

* * *

**A/N: **There's the eleventh chapter...finally...I'm so sorry it's been about three months...maybe even a little more than that...I feel terrible because of it...but please...do please...review for this...and if you're reading this you're in luck...I have also updated the next and final chapter. By the way, the third part of this story has already been started. It is named **A Life Unspoken** and the first chapter should already be up by the time you read this. Thanks for staying with me!

**Kamorie:** Thanks for reviewing so much! I appreciate the input and am glad you like my story...you like it right? And, I'm actually sorry for making Salazar think so little of himself. While I write it, I feel bad for him myself. I think I could be considered a mean person just for doing it to him. Haha, but please continue reading the next part. It's when Salazar's an adult.

**TuxedoKamenLuver:** I guess this wasn't really a 'showdown' with Meredith...or should I say Merope(I had no intention whatsoever with the similar beginning in the name...I actually just noticed it right now). As you also know, Salazar has gotten over his depression(I guess you could call it that). And now, after the next chapter of course, you can start reading the third part when Salazar's an adult. And before I forget, thanks for reviewing my story! It means a lot!

**power214063:** I realize now what you were talking about, but that was sort of supposed to tell you that something wasn't right. Maybe you were just the only one to see it, so congrats for that! But, hopefully this chapter has cleared up anything you didn't understand with Meredith and her fake past. I don't know. Thanks for reviewing and be sure to read the next chapter of this story and the next part as well!


	13. Chapter 12

Who Is the Rightful Heir?

Chapter 12

**Salazar's POV**

Merope Gaunt left only days after she told us the truth. Father moved her into a regular room for the rest of her stay. He never apologized for putting her into the other room for so long. I expected it was because of her lying to him for so long. Otherwise it was just a Gaunt thing, something I clearly didn't have since I liked to apologize quite a bit.

I had asked my grandmother if she would like to stay for a week longer. Father would have done nothing of the sort so I felt like being polite. But she declined the offer and said she should leave because it would be better. I think it was because of everything that had happened since she was there. I wouldn't doubt it.

Two days after she left though Father came to my room unannounced. It was very unlike him and I wondered if I had done something wrong again. I was still trying to perfect making stronger muggle weapons. I had only perfected the simple knife and small handgun, but I was now trying to work on swords and snipers.

"Salazar, may I speak with you?" My father asked me.

His voice startled me so much that I spun around and shot a Cruciatus at him before I realized who it was. At least my aim was good.

"I'm sorry, Father." I told him before he sat down in one of my armchairs. I sat down opposite him like I always did when he spoke to me.

"As you know, we have the wizarding world under control." He said. I nodded. "We accomplished this together and now I would like to ask you a question. Will you take my place?"

His question took me by surprise. I would have never thought he would want me to take his place.

"I…I don't really know what to say." I replied. And I didn't. What was I supposed to say? If I immediately said yes I would seem like an eager child, but if I said no I would seem like a coward.

"I've decided that I've done this for far too long. And when a person has a son they should pass their duties on to them when they are old enough."

"You think I'm old enough?" I asked, a little surprised. I had always thought he thought I was a child, too young for anything.

"You are considered a legal wizard and have proven yourself multiple times. I just have never wanted to see it. Plus, I think you'd be better at trying to get control of the muggle world. You've never had a complete hate for them."

I shrugged. His words were true.

"So, do you accept my preposition?"

"You're calling this a preposition?" I asked him. "I would rather call it an offer."

"Aren't they the same?" Father asked me a little confused.

"Don't let me explain." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I just had to give him a bit of crap before I said yes. It was just how I acted. "But I guess I'll accept."

Father smirked then stood up to leave. "You're required to be at tonight's meeting. If you're not there, the next best person there will become the new Dark Lord."

When he left, I paced the room. The new Dark Lord, that was what I was about to become. I figured the meeting tonight would be my acceptance. It would be some ceremony. I could live through it, as long as I could have my own right hand. If father would finally accept Draco as being my right hand, I'd be okay.

A knock came at my door and I told them to enter. It was Draco, what a coincidence.

"What is it, Draco?" I asked him, still standing.

"Master wanted me to accompany you to the fitting room. You're to get new robes to wear for tonight's meeting."

I nodded and the two of us walked towards the fitting room. Since Pendy had an unfortunate death at our underground hiding spot, there was a new house elf, Durse. It was an unusual name for a house elf, but its old name was Yippy and I didn't like it so I renamed it Durse. I might have been a little drunk at the time.

"Does Salazar want Durse to make new robes for him?" Durse immediately asked once we walked in the room.

"Yes. Make me a dark green robe, almost black. Also, make Draco here a black robe of our finest material." I ordered.

Durse gave a curt nod before measuring us both.

"Why are you making me a robe, Salazar?" Draco asked while we were waiting.

"Because I had a small moment of wanting to be nice." I retorted and said no more until Durse came back with our new robes.

Then we went our separate ways to change. The meeting was going to be in an hour and I wanted to have time to relax before I would go. Going all tensed up probably wouldn't make it turn out well.

**Voldemort's POV**

The night was going to be interesting. Inside, I was nervous. My one and only son was actually going to take my place. He was going to rule from now on. I would just be sitting on the sidelines, watching, as muggles say.

"Father." Salazar walked into the throne room. His new robe fit him perfectly and billowed behind him as he seemingly glided towards me. His face showed no emotion except determination and a seriousness that no one could explain.

"Salazar, are you ready for this?" I asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked me in the eye. We both had hazel eyes but now Salazar's were almost a complete red. The difference between when mine were red though was that mine were a blood red that people feared with their lives. Salazar's didn't make you feel that way. His were softer, more welcoming. You would want to think it impossible, red eyes are just too abnormal, but my son was able to make it work.

"Yes, Father, I'm ready." His voice was sure and calm. "But I have just one request from you."

I told him to ask it. I already had an idea of what it would be.

"You've had your own right hands in the past and your own heirs. Now, since I'm to take on your role, I ask for your acceptance of Draco being my own right hand. He's been there with me since the beginning. Sure, at first I didn't know what to think of him, but then we started getting along. And, his finding me when I ran away has put me in his debt. I wish to repay him with something he, I believe, has wanted for some time."

I nodded. "Your request is possible. Tonight, Draco will become your right hand, no question asked. You've deserved it. He's deserved it too. Both of you have proven yourselves worthy to me."

A small smile formed across Salazar's face before he took his place on his throne. Only minutes later, the Death Eaters arrived. They all stood in front of us, waiting for the explanation of being called at such an unusual time.

When I stood, they all bowed to me before I spoke. "Tonight, I know, is not the usual time for you all to be here. But, tonight, something important is about to happen. This thing I've created, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, all started near the end of my stay at Hogwarts. It was only me, a few of my graduating classmates, and a few underclassmen. Now, it's people from all over Europe and even a few from the West. But my time as the reigning power has come to an end and I must hand my position to someone younger."

I turned to my son and motioned for him to stand next to me.

"Salazar has been my choice since the day he was born. Of course, we were separated for a time, but I never changed my mind. He is my own flesh and blood, the one who will know you the best because they have a part of you in them and their other part is the person you loved and trusted the most in your life. Now, at the age of seventeen, he will take my place as ruler and lead us into taking over the muggle world and keeping the wizarding world under our control."

I turned to face him and he faced me. Both of us had our wands out. We touched the other person's tip of their wand with our own and kept them there.

"_Do you accept the responsibilities of being a Dark Lord that I am about to pass onto you?" _I asked my son in Parseltounge.

"_Yes." _A strand of light wrapped around our two wands holding them tightly together.

"_Do you accept the consequences of being a Dark Lord, including the pain and torture you will inflict and the pain and torture you will receive?" _

"_Yes." _Another strand of light wrapped around the wands.

"_Do you accept the abandonment of those who do not agree with your choice of being a Dark Lord and the followers who do agree with you?"_

"_Yes." _

I kept asking Salazar questions and he kept answering the same. Soon, the strands of light were almost too bright to look at.

"_Do you accept your choice of being a Dark Lord?"_

"_Yes."_

A final strand of light wound itself around our wands. The light didn't stay white though. Instead it turned a complete black. Then, the black strands unwound themselves from the wands and instead wrapped around Salazar's arm. Everyone watched with fascination as the black strands braided themselves together around his wand arm. Then, suddenly they seeped into his robe sleeve and a small hiss escaped from Salazar's mouth.

Slowly he rolled up his sleeve. Black lines covered his arm in an intricate design. Many crisscrossed each other and others rooted out from another one and formed spirals or other types of shapes.

"Now, here is your new Dark Lord." I announced holding up his newly decorated arm. "Salazar Slytherin Voldemort Riddle!"

* * *

**A/N: **That's it...I'm finished...okay not really, but this story is. Now, you'll have to read **A Life Unspoken**. It's the third part of the whole thing, and I'm beginning to think that it will be the last. But, I haven't decided yet. For I fact I know it's the last of Salazar being the main character. I'm sorry if you're disappointed with that. So, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the story as a whole. I always appreciate what my readers have to say, good or bad. Thanks for staying with me, even with the huge break of me posting up nothing new for awhile.


End file.
